My Little Pony: A New Life!
by dragonxros333
Summary: Me and my cousin are your average Bronies, and we both want to become ponies and live in the MLP Universe, and we one night...we get a offer that we cannot pass up. The chance to become Ponies and go to, the place of our dreams...Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: A New Life!

CH.1: Bronies in Equestria

By: Jordan Poyner-Rouse

What if you could become a pony, meet the pony gang, and experience your life in the My Little Pony universe...All these things could happen within one click, and you could be sent to Equestria...

~I~I~

My name is Jordan, you're average 13 year old Brony. I'm not going to give out my last name. I was basically on my laptop watching my favorite show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and talking to my 15 year old cousin, Daniel…but…something very weird happened. I don't know how, or why, but I was actually turned into a pony alongside my cousin and we actually met Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and my crush, Fluttershy, and every pony in Ponyville. I'll start the story off of our glorious adventure full of different formed relationships and new outcomes of the pony gang?

It was 12:00pm, and I was watching season 1 of MLP through again, nothing special, until when my cousin called.

'' Daniel, what's up! '' I said, as I continued watching "Friendship is Magic".

'' Hey, are you watching My Little Pony? '', He asked.

'' Yeah…dude, I wish we were both in the MLP Universe,'' I said.

'' Me too, the world here is so grim and dark, I want to go to a place where there's nothing but peace and happiness…''

Something then came up on my laptop…it was a video e-mail, sent by someone named: AnonBrony.

'' Um…Daniel…did you send me a video e-mail,'' I asked, staring at it.

'' You got the e-mail too.'' He asked.

'' Yeah, you wanna check it out? '', I asked.

'' Sure, but I hope it's not a screamer prank or something,'' He said, worriedly.

We then both clicked it at the same time and we both watched it.

A hooded figure then came up on both of our laptops.

'' Greetings, my name is AnonBrony,

And I' am here, to offer you two a chance to go to the world of your dreams…Equestria,'' The hooded figure said.

'' Daniel, this has gotta to be some kind of prank…'', I said, not really sure what to think.

'' Agreed, but let's just finish the video,''

'' If you accept the offer, you will be sent to Equestria as one of the three types of ponies of your wish, and be able to live your daily life in the MLP Universe, and the time in the real world will stop until you return.'' The hooded figure said.

'' This offer is amazing! '', I said.

'' I know, we could become our OC's, me, Darkstep, the Unicorn pony and you, Klutz, the clumsy Pegasus pony,'' Daniel said.

'' That'll be so awesome! ''

We then went back to the video.

'' So, if you two want to accept the offer, then click the YES button on the left bottom of the screen and you will be transported to Equestria.'' The screen then went black and we stared at the YES button in awe.

'' Daniel…I'm think…I'm going to press the YES button,'' I said as I prepared to click it.

'' I don't know, what if some scary crap comes up on the screen.'' Daniel said.

'' Man, don't worry about that…we'll never know if this is real if we don't click it '', I exclaimed.

'' True…fine, we'll click it at the same time in 3 seconds,'' He replied.

'' Sounds like a plan '', We then counted down together.

'' 3…2…1…NOW! '', We both clicked the YES button and out of nowhere, a portal appeared and sucked us into it.

'' AHHHHHHHHHHH! '', We both yelled.

~I~I~

'' Ugh…Where am I? '', I said as I awoken.

I then looked around to see that I was in a mysterious forest full of powerful mist.

'' What is this place? '', I then remembered the video e-mail sent by AnonBrony and the offer.

'' I must be in Equestria, in the Everfree Forest! '', I said as I got up.

I then walked over to a nearby lake and looked into it, to see that I was a Pegasus pony…an actual PEGASUS PONY!

I had a dark blue coat and wings, however my hooves were dark blue, but lighter. My eyes were also turquoise and my mane and tail were white. I even had my white glasses.

I then looked down to my leg and saw my cutie mark…it was a book of the origins of Equestria.

I started fangirling. '' My wish…it finally came true! '', I said.

Suddenly, I heard someone say, '' Man, I look awesome! I' am finally Darkstep! ''

I jumped around to see, a unicorn pony. He had a black coat and blue spiky wavy hair, with red hot streaks, like his tail. His cutie mark was a pair of white headphones. His eyes had eyes like coal and a sizzle in his eye.

'' DANIEL! IT'S ME, JORDAN! '', I said as I flew over to him, tripping on the way, since as in the human world, I was quite clumsy.

'' Whoa, you are Klutz! '', Darkstep said.

'' I know, it's cool isn't it! '', I said, flying into the air.

I then observed the sights in the sky and noticed a town forward of the Everfree Forest. I then flew back down, landing on my butt.

'' D, Ponyville is forward, out of the Forest, we should get heading! '', I said, brushing the dirt off of my coat with my hooves.

'' Okay,'' And with that, said we left towards Ponyville!


	2. Bronies in Equestria Part II

My Little Pony: A New Life

CH.2: Meeting the Gang

By: Dragonxros333

**Disclaimer: I do not My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, except for the two OC's: Klutz and Darkstep. **

Keep in mind; this is an A.U. (Alternative Universe), now on to the show.

~I~I~

Last time on My Little Pony: A New Life…

Bronies, Jordan and his cousin, Daniel are greeted by AnonBrony and he gives them an offer to go to their favorite world, Equestria and they accept it without hesitation, making their wish come true.

~I~I~

'' Ugh…'', I said, as I trudged through the Everfree Forest, alongside Darkstep.

'' What's up with you? '', Darkstep asked as he continued walking.

'' I'm tired,'' I whined.

'' I swear you're so lazy as heck '', He replied.

'' It's not my fault I'm so out of shape…''

I then stopped and stared at what was in front of me, with my mouth wide open.

'' It kinda is your f—Klutz…what are you staring at? '', He then turned to where I was looking and stared.

We had made it to Ponyville.

We saw everypony walking, talking, sprinting, and flying around.

'' This is…Ponyville '', We both started smiling.

'' I can't believe this…we are actually in PONYVILLE! '' Darkstep exclaimed.

'' I know right! Wait…what should we do now, though? '', I asked.

'' We should go see Vinyl Scratch! '' He replied.

'' You're always suggesting that,'' I said.

'' But it's an awesome idea '', He smiled.

'' It is but…'' Suddenly, a bright pink Earth Pony appeared before us.

'' Hello, my name is Pinkie Pie and I haven't seen you two guys around here before and if I haven't seen you two here before, that means you two have to be new to Ponyville! '', Pinkie Pie said.

'' Hey, Pinkie Pie, the name's Jordan, I' am one of your biggest f— '', Darkstep then covered my mouth.

'' Would you please excuse us for a sec? '' He then took me by a tree.

'' What the heck was that for? '', I asked him, angrily.

'' You have to think before you say! We shouldn't tell anybody that we are from the human world. We should use our fanmade names and come up with a background story '', He explained to me.

'' Oh yeah, sorry I goofed up.'' We then walked back over to Pinkie Pie.

'' So, hello, again, the name's Klutz, and this is my friend, Darkstep and we just arrived in town,'' I explained to Pinkie Pie.

'' Cool. Nice to meet you two, hey wanna come meet my friends '', She asked, happily.

The two of us then nodded.

~I~I~

We all walked over to the Golden Oaks Library.

'' I can't wait for you to meet my friends! '', She said, hopping towards Twilight's door. She knocked on her door and Twilight opened the door.

'' Hey, Pinkie, what's up? '', Twilight asked.

'' I wanted to, introduce you to these new Ponies that had just arrived to Ponyville,'' Twilight looked past Pinkie Pie to see me waving at her and Darkstep smiling at her.

She let us all into her house and we saw four other ponies.

One was another Earth Pony, sporting the color of an orange…despite the fact that her cutie mark was a triplet of red apples on her left leg. She had three freckles on each of her cheeks and had a long blonde ponytail mane, including her tail. Finally, she wore an old western, farm girl, cowboy hat. One was a unicorn pony like Twilight and Darkstep. Another one was a Unicorn pony, sporting the color white. She also had dark purple. Her cutie marks were three lozenge diamonds on her left leg. Another one was a light blue Pegasus pony with the mane and tail of a rainbow color lying lazily. And there was one more Pegasus pony that had the skin like a beautiful warm sunshine. She had a pink mane and tail, as well as three pink butterflies as her cutie mark, her face contained innocent eyes with the color of light blue and she contained wings of her body.

'' Howdy there, partners. My name is Applejack, nice to meet y'all,'' Applejack said.

'' Well it is quite divine to meet such exquisite looking ponies,'' Rarity said, examining us.

'' Sup' brosephs, the name's Rainbow Dash,'' Rainbow Dash said, giving me a cute look, like she liked me.

'' Hello…my name is…Fluttershy,'' She murmured.

'' What was that? '', I asked, looking at her.

'' My name is…Fluttershy,'' She murmured again.

'' I didn't quite catch that '', Darkstep said.

'' My name is…Fluttershy! '', She started whining.

'' She's Fluttershy,'' Applejack said to us.

'' So, what are your names? '', Rainbow Dash asked.

'' The name's Klutz and this is my friend, Darkstep.''

Everybody looked at him, while he was on his wireless black and red headphones, banging his head back in forth to the dubstep music.

'' What is he doing? '', Twilight asked.

'' He's listening to his dubstep music, it's kind of his thing,'' I explained.

'' What's dubstep? '', Fluttershy asked, shyly.

'' It's a genre of electronic dance music, it's pretty tight '', I said with a smile.

Suddenly, Darkstep stopped bopping his head and took off his headphones.

'' Oh, hey what's up. My name is Darkstep,'' He told them.

'' Well, great to meet both of you,'' Rarity said to us.

Then all of a sudden, Pinkie Pie interrupted Rarity.

'' HEY! I GOT AN IDEA! HOW ABOUT KLUTZ AND DARKSTEP COME WITH US TO THE SUMMER SUN CELEBRATION TONIGHT? '', She said, looking at the two of us.

'' Sure, I'm down with that,'' He said, banging my heads to his favorite dubstep song, '' Cinema''.

'' That'll be great, what time does it start? '', I said, going along with the plot of the following episode.

'' At 11:30pm,'' I said.

'' Great…so, is there any clubs around here? '', Darkstep asked.

'' There actually is one over by the Sugarcube Corner '', Pinkie Pie answered.

'' What's it called? '', Darkstep asked.

'' It's called the DJ Pon-Klub, hosted by the most awesome DJ Pony in the world, DJ Pon-3! '', Pinkie Pie replied.

'' Okay, Klutz and everyone else, I'll be back later in time for the Summer Sun Celebration! '', He then ran off to see his favorite background character, Vinyl Scratch. '' TIME TO WUB IT UP! ''

'' Sorry, everypony. He gets like that,'' I explained.

~I~I~

6 hours later, at the Summer Sun Celebration…

I walked with the girls to the special event's location. We arrived in time to see an enormous amount of ponies gathering below the balcony. We saw Darkstep talking with DJ Pon-3.

'' So, what's up, Vinyl, the name's Darkstep, and I'm a lover of dubstep like you,'' He said, playing it cool so he could win over her.

'' Awesome, man. What's your favorite dubstep? '', She asked.

Darkstep started thinking. '' Um…I really like, your latest dubstep single with Octavia: Big in Da Clubs'', He replied back.

'' Thanks for the love, dude,'' She said, as she drunk her Apple Cider.

'' Welcome,'' I then flew up to him, clumsily.

'' Whoa! Watch out! Sorry, Pegasus coming through! '', I said as I flew over ponies with a struggle.

'' Who's that crazy dude? '', Vinyl asked, sipping up the last of her Apple Cider.

'' That's my…best friend, Klutz! '', He said, slapping his forehead.

'' HEY, D! What's up? '', I asked.

'' Um…right now, I'm talking to my new friend here...so, I'm gonna need you to scoot '', He said to me.

'' It's alright, Darkstep, he can hang with us,'' Vinyl exclaimed.

'' Sure, then.'' Then the other girls

Suddenly, the mayor of Ponyville appeared.

'' Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! ''

All of the ponies, including me and Darkstep started lifting up their hooves and cheering.

'' In a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...Princess Celestia! ''

The curtains opened…only to reveal darkness on an empty spotlight. Everypony gasped in terror and began whispering to each other.

'' Remain clam, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation.'' The mayor explained.

However, Both me and my cousin knew that something was wrong…mainly because we knew what was going to happen.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie, began jumping around and saying, '' Ooh! Ooh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding? '', She looked around, cluelessly.

Somepony came out of the area where the curtains stood and announced, '' She's gone! '', The pony said/

Everypony then gasped loudly.

As expected, Pinkie Pie cried out, '' Ooh…she's GOOOOOOOD! '' She then screamed immediately when a mist of darkness appeared on the balcony.

A large black and purple pony appeared out of the dark mist, sporting the color of the night. She looked over all of us and spoke deeply, striking fear into everypony.

'' Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces '', Nightmare Moon spoke.

'' What did you do with our beloved princess? '', Rainbow Dash cried out. She started to charge at the night pony but was held back by Applejack.

Nightmare Moon laughed and said, '' Why? Am I not royal enough for you? '', Her tone immediately shifted. '' Don't you know who I' am? ''

Pinkie Pie again said. '' Ooh! Ooh! More guessing games, uh! Ummmm…HOKEY SMOKES! How about…Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snoo- '', Applejack stuffed her mouth with a bunch of apples.

'' Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs? '', She said as Fluttershy started whimpering. I then comforted her.

She shifted to Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Twilight and continued her speech. '' Did you not recall the legend of me? Did you not notice the signs? ''

However, her speech was interrupted by me. '' I did! And I know exactly who you are! You're the Mare in the Moon! Nightmare Moon! ''

Everypony gasped again.

'' Well, well, well! '', Nightmare Moon said. '' Somepony who remembered me! Then you also know why I' am here! ''

The purple pony spoke, '' You're here to…'' She hesitated. '' To…'' She gulped.

Nightmare Moon laughed manically once again and announced, '' Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth on, the night will last _forever! _'', Shots of thunder boomed and cracked flashed above her and she disappeared into her shadow.

Me and my cousin stood in disbelief. What was going to happen? Night…forever? What were we going to do if the pony gang doesn't believe us about the Elements of Harmony…what do we do?

~I~I~

To Be Continued…Next Chapter.

R&R, If you can~!


	3. The Element of Understand

My Little Pony: A New Life!

CH.3: The Element of Understanding!

By: Dragonxros333

Disclaimer: I do not My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, except for the two OC's: Klutz and Darkstep.

Keep in mind; this is an A.U. (Alternative Universe), now on to the show.

~I~I~

Last time on My Little Pony: A New Life…

At the Summer Sun Celebration, The Mare in the Moon: Nightmare Moon appeared and explained her plan, Operation: Blackout, which will make Ponyville dark forever.

~I~I~

After Nightmare Moon's appearance, me and Darkstep alongside the pony gang had made our way over to Twilight's house to discuss the Elements of Harmony.

'' We gotta stop Nightmare! '', I said.

'' There's absolutely-positootly new way we can stop Nightmare Moon! '', Applejack said, frowning.

Twilight then used her magic to find a certain book.

'' And just what are these Elements of Harmony, that Klutz was talkin' about? '', Fluttershy asked.

Twilight then skimmed to a page.

'' I've been studying these, Elements of Harmony, it was said to be seven supernatural artifacts which, back then, helped defeat Nightmare Moon,'' Twilight said.

'' What are the seven Elements? '', Pinkie Pie asked.

'' The elements are the Elements of Honest, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, and Friendship, but there is said to be an eighth hidden Element. But, it has never been discovered…but, there is said that the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now— ''

'' The Everfree Forest! '', Everypony cried.

~I~I~

We had all arrived at the Everfree Forest.

'' Whee! Let's go right away! '', Pinkie Pie said.

'' Not so fast, we gotta travel together,'' Darkstep suggested.

'' Agreed,'' I said.

After deciding what we would be doing, we began on our quest to venture out for the Elements of Harmony.

'' So, have you guys ever been here before? '', Twilight asked.

'' No way, this place is crazy creepy? '', Pinkie Pie freaked out.

'' Um…I'm sorry…but, I'm kinda scared,'' Fluttershy said.

'' It's alright, Fluttershy, we'll get through this. I'm here for you,'' I said putting my hoof on her hair.

'' What did you say? '', Rainbow Dash asked.

'' Nothing,'' I said, shutting my mouth quickly.

'' Don't be a downer daisy, Fluttershy! '', Applejack said.

Suddenly, the fog started closing in on us.

'' Is it just me or is it getting foggier here? '', I asked.

'' Probably just your imagination,'' Darkstep said.

'' Well, if you say so,'' I replied back.

As the fog started tensing up, everything started to become blurrier, Twilight said. '' Everypony stay together so everyone doesn't get lost.''

But, soon as Twilight stopped talking, we didn't hear anything for 5 minutes.

I finally broke the silence. '' Twilight? Are we there yet? '', No one responded back to me.

'' Hey! Did you hear me? '', I said, still not getting any reply.

Then I looked around, to see that Twilight wasn't there, not even were the others.

'' Oh crap! '' I started to sweatdrop, but before I could freak out, the fog had lifted and saw Darkstep next to me, banging his head to dubstep.

'' _What the heck, he didn't see what just happened! Man, when he's into his music, he's really into his music.''_ I then flew up to the sky and hopped on a cloud and went to shock him, to catch his attention, but he said, '' Don't you even think about it, Klutz! '', But, I didn't listen, '' Too late! '', I then shocked him.

His headphones then popped off and his hear started turning into crimson red fire.

'' HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! '', Darkstep yelled in absolute rage.

'' I'm sorry, but I had to catch your attention, didn't you notice that the girls aren't here anymore! ''

Darkstep then looked around.

'' Oh, yeah. Where are they? '', He asked.

'' We all got mixed up in the fog,'' I said.

'' Well, that's unfortunate.''

'' Well, I guess we show start going to look for them.''

~I~I~

Twilight's P.O.V:

'' And that's all we have to do,'' As I was done talking, the fog then died down.

'' Hey everypony, the fog's done,'' She then turned around to see that the ponies were gone.

'' Where did everypony go? '', She asked.

~I~I~

Applejack's P.O.V:

'' Um…so this fog certainly is heavy? '', I asked myself, looking around in the heavy fog.

As she finished the sentence, the fog started to clear up.

'' Hey, everypony, the fog has cleared up.

She then looked around to see that everypony was gone.

'' Oh shucks, maybe if I keep on walkin', I'll find somepony,'' Applejack said.

~I~I~

Fluttershy's P.O.V:

Fluttershy started looking around in the incoming fog.

She started to get a little nervous, until the fog started to clear up and she sighed.

'' Hey, everypony. The fog…the fog is clearing up,'' She didn't get a reply back.

She started to whimper as she walked faster.

'' Twilight…Applejack…Rarity…Pinkie Pie…Rainbow Dash…Darkstep…Klutz, everypony,'' She called out, but getting no reply.

She started to fly forward until, she bumped into somepony.

'' Oh, thank goodness, I found somepony '', She then looked up to find Applejack, staring at her.

'' Howdy there,''

~I~I~

Rarity's P.O.V:

'' Hmph, I hope my glorious mane doesn't get ruined by this dreadful fog,'' Rarity said, as she kept checking her head.

'' Hey, when will we get there, this horrible fog is making my mane, frizzy,'' Rarity whined.

Then, the fog started to clear up.

'' Thank, heavens, the fog has finally diminished away,'' She then looked around her, to see nopony was there.

'' Where is everypony? '', She asked, worriedly.

~I~I~

Rainbow Dash's P.O.V:

'' Man, can we go faster! '', She said, crossing her arms. The fog then started to clear up.

'' Oh, thank Celestia! '', She then noticed that she was alone.

'' Where the heck is everypony? Well, at least I know Pinkie Pie is right by me,'' She then noticed she wasn't even there.

'' Oh crap.''

~I~I~

Pinkie Pie's P.O.V:

'' So, when will we get there, cause' this fog is crazy, ugh, I wonder when this will end! '', The fog then started to clear, and saw that everypony wasn't there.

'' Oh, where is everypony, I hope they're okay, HEY! I GOTTA GOOD IDEA, HOW ABOUT I GO LOOKING FOR THEM? '', She then started hopping away.

~I~I~

Me and Darkstep were walking around in the Everfree Forest, looking for the other ponies when we saw Fluttershy in the distance with another stallion.

'' Hey, Darkstep! There's Fluttershy! And somepony! '', I then ran towards the two of them to see what was going on.

'' So, Fluttershy, I don't think we should be doing this, don't you like Klutz in all? '', He asked.

'' Klutz? I don't even care about that tripping fool, he's just a loser! '', Fluttershy said, looking at the stallion, deep in his eyes.

The stallion started to laugh and she kissed him on the lips.

I had heard what she said and I began to become angry, to the point where I started to shed some tears.

'' He doesn't even understand me,'' She said to the stallion.

I then interrupted them.

'' How could you even say that, Fluttershy? '' I yelled, I then attacked the stallion in anger.

Darkstep then saw what I was doing and began trying to hold me back from tearing the stallion apart.

'' WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KLUTZ? '', Fluttershy asked, looking at me angrily.

I then started to cry and flew away, tripping on the way.

'' KLUTZ, WAIT! '' Darkstep chased after me.

I sat down by myself by a nearby tree, angry as ever.

'' Klutz, dude! '' Darkstep called out.

'' What do you want? '', I asked grimly.

'' Dude, you gotta calm down,'' Darkstep said.

'' You just don't get it, do you! Fluttershy is my crush, the only girl I love! But, now she's going out with some ugly stallion.'' I yelled, blowing steam out of my snout.

'' You gotta understand that some there are other ponies out there,'' Darkstep explained.

'' I suppose your right…but…Fluttershy, she's the only girl I've actually liked like this in a long time,'' I said back to him.

I then stood up from the ground.

'' I guess I understand now,'' Suddenly, Fluttershy and the stallion evaporated into nothing and a bright light appeared in front of us. When I opened my eyes, everything around me was pure snow white.

I looked around, but nobody was there. Suddenly, a golden surge of energy popped out of me and began swirling around me and then at the top of my mane, a golden crown with my cutie mark on it appeared.

As my Element revealed itself, Darkstep was staring in awe as he was listening to one of his dubsteps, Make it Bun Dem (I do not claim ownership of this song, Skrillex does), which went with the moment.

Then after a few seconds, the golden surge around me, disappeared and I landed on my plank. I then turned around and looked at Darkstep.

'' I received my Element…I'm the secret Element of Understanding! '', I smiled.

'' Things are gonna get interested in this show,'' He said, breaking the fourth wall. He then passed out from my newfound awesomeness.

'' Ugh, how am I going to wake him up,'' I then smiled evilly. I flew up to the clouds, and started to make a mini-thunder storm.

I then stomped on it and it shocked and wet him all up, waking him up.

'' UGH! YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THAT! ''

'' Sorry, but I had to wake you up, because we need to find the others,'' I said to Darkstep.

'' Well, how about we start looking for them.'' Darkstep said.

'' Sure,'' I responded back.

~I~I~

As we continued walking, the powerful fog started to build up again.

'' Oh dang it! '', Darkstep said.

'' Dumb fog; let's just go through it still! '', I grunted.

After a while of walking, I started to hear someone's soft voice and a cowgirl's voice I knew who it was.

'' FLUTTERSHY! '' I ran towards the sound of her voice and, by a mistake, fell on top of her and blushed, after examining the situation.

'' I'm…I'm sorry,'' I said, stuttering.

'' It's alright…it feels kind of…nice,'' She blushed, looking at me. The other ponies then arrived.

'' So, I guess everyone discovered their element,'' Twilight said.

'' YEAH! IT WAS KINDA FUN! DISCOVERING THE ELEMENTS! '', Pinkie Pie said, she then turned around to see the awkward situation.

'' What the heck is going on with Klutz and Fluttershy? '', Pinkie Pie asked.

Rainbow Dash then saw the both of me, bending over Fluttershy, in a kind of sexual position.

'' WHAT THE HELL, KLUTZ! '', Rainbow Dash yelled, furiously.

'' I think it's kinda' of cute,'' Applejack said, smiling.

'' Um…if you two lovebirds are done kissing it up, can we get back to Ponyville, Nightmare Moon is probably at it at this very moment,'' Darkstep said, grabbing me off of Fluttershy.

'' Dude, you haven't even been on your first date yet,'' Darkstep said, sarcastically.

I then blushed and punched him in the shoulder.

'' OW! '' He started to laugh a little. '' Kidding, kidding.''

'' Alright, enough joking, it's time get serious. We are about to face…Nightmare Moon! ''

~I~I~

Timeskip, 10 minutes to Canterlot…

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash made their way towards Nightmare Moon, ready to face her wrath.

'' So, you six brats are here,'' Nightmare Moon cackled.

'' Yes,'' Twilight responded, '' And we have the Elements of Harmony by our side,'' Nightmare Moon just laughed.

'' Those Elements of Harmony won't work on me, without the eighth secret Element of Harmony, but since you don't have it, then you can't defeat me! '', She laughed, as she unleashed a powerful dark orb of energy, knocking the girls down.

'' Oh, well that's such a fail,'' Rainbow Dash said.

'' Hey, Klutz, how about you join in with your Element of Understanding! '', Darkstep said.

'' But, I'm not strong enough to face Nightmare Moon, she's going to crush me to a pulp!

'' But, remember the show, you're not doing this alone, you have the girls by your side and me and together they form the most powerful magic in all of Equestria, Friendship! ''

I looked at him with determined eyes.

'' You're right, cous'! '', I then flew over to the other ponies, to make sure they were okay.

'' Fluttershy! Twilight! Applejack! Rarity! Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Are you girls okay? '', I said.

'' Yeah,'' Fluttershy said, groaning in pain.

'' Do you girls have any bruises,'' I said, checking on them.

'' No '', They said.

Nightmare Moon cackled.

'' So, you're the boy who remembered me, Nightmare Moon! '', She laughed devilishly.

'' Yeah,'' I said.

I started to glow a vibrant gold color.

'' And I' am the Element of Understanding! The hidden element that completes the others! ''

Nightmare Moon then stopped laughing and stared at me, with her cold piercing dark eyes.

'' That doesn't mean anything,'' She said, growling.

'' Yes, it will because with my power combined with Applejack's Honesty, Fluttershy's Kindness, Pinkie Pie's Laughter, Rarity's Generosity, Rainbow Dash's Loyalty, and Twilight Sparkle's Magic, we form the most powerful magic that defeats everything that is evil! ''

Suddenly, my crown started to glow alongside the girl's tiaras.

'' THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP! '' Me and the girls exclaimed in unison.

A shining bright light shun all through Nightmare Moon's darkness, defeating her.

'' I can't believe it…we…we defeated Nightmare Moon! '', Twilight said.

'' We did it! '', I said, hugging Fluttershy and kissing her on the cheek, making me and her blush.

'' I love you, Klutz…''

'' Me too,'' Suddenly, we realized what we said as we pulled away from each other, blushing.

Darkstep then ran up towards me and gave me a slight noogie.

'' I can't believe you did that! '', He said to me.

'' Thanks! '' We all then had a group hug when we heard someone's voice from behind us. It was Princess Celestia's voice.

'' So, you have discovered the Elements of Harmony, Twilight…wait, and the hidden element,'' Celestia said.

'' Hey, Celestia, my name is Klutz and this is my friend, Darkstep and we both are new to Ponyville.'' I said.

'' Greetings, Klutz and Darkstep, thank you for helping and saving us from Nightmare Moon,'' We then heard the defeated pony, trying to stand up.

Princess Celestia started to walk towards her.

'' It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this…time to put our differences behind us… we're meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?" The other ponies questioned.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Princess Celestia asked Princess Luna.

Every pony but me leaned forward, even having Pinkie Pie fall towards the floor.\

"I'm so sorry!" Princess Luna exclaimed. "I missed you so much, big sister!"

"I've missed you too, little sister!" Princess Celestia replied. Both the princesses were in tears.

However, Pinkie Pie began crying and blowing into a tissue, loudly. Suddenly, her tone shifted and she exclaimed, "Hey! You know what this calls for? A PARTY!"

"Yes…" Princess Celestia told Princess Luna. "The ponies of Ponyville should meet you."

"Really…? You think they wouldn't hate me?" Princess Luna responded, frightened.

"Oh dear, of course not. Trust me." Princess Celestia smiled, which was all Princess Luna needed to accept the offer.

Princess Celestia called her royal guards and they began escorting her and Princess Luna to Ponyville. Princess Celestia motioned us to follow.

All of the ponies began heading towards the party.

'' Klutz, Darkstep, are you coming to the party? '', Twilight asked.

'' Yeah! '', I replied.

'' Yeah, if I get to meet Vinyl! '', He said, bopping his head to his dubstep music.

~I~I~

And that ends this chapter: I hope all of you bronies out there liked it.

Don't forget to R&R~!

Peace out, Bronies!


	4. Applebuck Season

My Little Pony: A New Life!

CH.4: Applebuck Season

By: Dragonxros333

**Disclaimer: I do not My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, except for the two OC's: Klutz and Darkstep. **

**Keep in mind; this is an A.U. (Alternative Universe), now on to the show.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: The Episode "The Ticket Master", will not be Episode 3, it will be towards the end of the season. And me and my cousin have a house.**

~I~I~

Last time on My Little Pony: A New Life…

Cousins, Jordan and Daniel had met up with Pinkie Pie and met the pony gang and Nightmare Moon invades the Summer Sun Celebration and prepared us for Operation: Blackout, but together with the girls' Elements and Klutz's Element of Understanding, they defeated Nightmare Moon.

~I~I~

It was 8:00pm in the morning, and I was in a deep slumber, dreaming about Fluttershy…

'' KNOCK! KNOCK! '' A certain pony yelled.

I suddenly jumped up.

'' Who is it? '' I asked, getting up out of the covers.

I then opened the door to see Twilight.

'' Oh, hey Twilight '' I yawned, sleepily.

'' Hey…you look tired,'' Twilight replied.

'' I'm alright, my sleep just got cut off at night with Darkstep's dubstep music again.'' I said.

Then all of a sudden, we heard the ground starting to shake.

We then turned around to see Rainbow Dash.

'' STAMPEDE! '' She yelled, flying towards to her cloud house.

Everypony started running into their houses and locking their doors.

I looked around and saw Pinkie Pie, hopping around. '' Hey! '' She started laughing. '' This makes me sound very funny! ''

'' Pinkie Pie, are you insane? '', Twilight yelled. '' RUN! NOW! ''

'' Everypony calm down, there is no need to panic! '' The mayor alerted outside ''.

'' But mayor! Whatever shall we do in this treacherous situation? '', Rarity responded dramatically.

'' Look there! '' Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

She pointed across the river to where an enormous stampede of cows was rushing towards us at high speed.

'' YEEEHAW! '' cried Applejack cried as she started riding one of the cows.

When everypony saw her, they began cheering and clapping for her brave actions. Applejack began rounding them up in a group.

While everypony were captured in Applejack's heroic scene, Pinkie Pie, holding a bag of popcorn. '' This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen in my entire life! '' She stuffed her face in the bag of popcorn.

Applejack then pushed some of the cows, jumping onto one of them, and then lassoed the leader of the group. She pulled hard on the lasso in order to change their direction to run along the river instead, all while cheering on.

All of the ponies cheered. Applejack pulled on the lasso until the stampede came to a stop. She then had a short conversation with the cows until they finally returned back to where they belonged. The rest of the ponies continued cheering.

"Yee haw! Ride 'em, cowpony!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while trying to be like Applejack.

I sighed and walked over to where the mayor, Twilight, and Rarity stood.

"Applejack was just… just…" The mayor said.

"APPLE-TASTIC!" Pinkie Pie finished for her.

"Exactly! We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town." The mayor added.

"I know…" Pinkie Pie began. "A PARTY!"

Soon the whole town began getting the festivities ready.

Twilight then looked back at me. '' That stampede was really something,''

'' Yeah.'' I replied.

I then turned around to see Darkstep stretching out his hooves.

'' What's up,'' Darkstep yawned, sleepily.

'' Did you even hear that all? '' I asked.

'' What are you talking about? '' Darkstep said.

~I~I~

'' Man, that stampede was crazy,'' I said.

'' Yeah, but luckily, we had Applejack by myself! '', Twilight said.

'' So…is Pinkie Pie throwing YET another party? '', Darkstep asked, bopping his head to his music.

'' Yup! Want to come help out? ''

'' Sure.'' Darkstep said.

'' Alright, well you can help out Pinkie Pie and me with the streamers. Is that alright? '' Twilight said.

'' Okie Dokie Lokie! '' We both replied, smiling.

~I~I~

I started to retrieve some colorful streamers from Pinkie Pie and Rarity and I, Darkstep, and Twilight started hanging them up in their designated locations.

After some minutes, we were all almost done.

'' I guess this means we are done, nice job Klutz and Darkstep '', Twilight complemented.

'' Thanks,'' I replied back with a smile.

'' We aren't done yet,'' Rarity responded. She then walked over towards an table and picked up a large banner decorated with Applejack's red apples with her magic and placed it on top of a building, '' Now, we're all done.''

'' Is Applejack here? '', Twilight asked.

'' Um…'' Rainbow Dash said in confidence. '' Applejack is NEVER late! ''

Moments later, everyone gathered up in front of a podium. Twilight came up on the stage and used her magic to grab and sort some index cards she was using for her speech.

'' WELCOME TODAY, EVERYPONY! '' She began, '' Today is the day, we all honor a special pony that we can always count on to help us, in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to— '' She was then interrupted.

'' Did you see Applejack's slick moves?! WHAT an ATHLETE! '', Rainbow Dash said. '' This week she's gonna so help me with my newest flying trick, and I know it's gonna be so AWESOME! '' Rainbow Dash interrupted Twilight.

'' EXACTLY! '' Twilight regained complete control of her speech. '' And…''

She then lost it to Pinkie Pie now. '' This week, I get to run to the Sugarcube Corner for the first time.''

'' Um…Pinkie Pie, what does that have anything to do with Applejack? '' Twilight questioned.

'' OH! Applejack, one of the best bakers EVER, is gonna help me out. Applejack makes everything great, so that means free samples for everypony! '' Pinkie Pie said.

All of the ponies cheered in excitement.

'' Oh-kay, that's great and all, but now if I could just make a point without anypony inter—'', Fluttershy then interrupted.

'' Twilight? '', Fluttershy asked, slowly walking out to the stage.

'' –rupted…'' Twilight sighed.

Fluttershy took the podium and started to talk. '' Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills.''

Fluttershy saw the angry and mad expression on Twilight's face and backed away slowly, scared.

'' Anyone else…? Anyone…? '' Twilight said, but silence replied. '' NO! Well then, as I was trying to say…'' Mayor Mare then walked onto the stage, excited to take the podium. '' URGH! NEVERMIND! '' Twilight yelled, throwing her index cards in the air and walking off the podium.

'' Sheesh…'' I said.

The mayor took the stand and announced, '' Ahem. And so, without further ado, it is my privilege to give the following prize, Pony of Ponyville Award to our beloved guest of honor, a magnificent pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack! '' The mayor pointed to the curtain, which started to open, making everypony cheer.

But…Applejack wasn't behind the curtains at all. Everypony started to gasp.

The mayor started to clear her throat.

Suddenly, we heard Applejack's voice out of nowhere. '' I'M HERE! I'M HERE! '' She was walking towards the trophy with a back full of apples, which fell one by one as she bumped into everypony. She yawned and continued talking. '' Sorry I'm late…whoa…I was just…Did I get your tail? '' She then walked towards the stand and took full control. '' Miss Mayor, thank you kindly for this here…award thingy.'' She started to yawn. '' It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh, heh, I sure do look funny eh. Ooo.''

Pinkie Pie started to join in on the seriously awkward situation. But regardless of what was happening, Twilight got back onto the podium. '' Well…thank you, Applejack for saving us from that scary cow stampede, and always being there for everypony.''

Applejack started yawning loudly again and spoke. '' Yeah. I like helping the pony folks out and…'' She yawned again. '' And stuff…'' For a few seconds, she started to fall asleep. '' Oh, uh, yeah…uh, thanks.''

Applejack grabbed the trophy with her teeth and dragged it all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres.

I then said, '' Was it just me, or did Applejack seem a little out of it?''

'' Sleepy? '', Fluttershy said.

'' Tired? '', Rarity added.

'' Loosy? '', Pinkie Pie said.

'' Meesy? '', Rarity said. We all looked at her awkwardly. '' Well did you SEE her awfully disgusting mane? ''

Pinkie Pie said, '' Well she looked fine to me. ''

'' Hm…'' Twilight said.

'' She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep, because of the Apple— '', Darkstep then slapped me upside my head.

'' I mean…probably because of something that was important.'' I said.

'' Well, we better go find out what's happening.'' Twilight responded. '' Come on, Klutz and Darkstep.''

Me and my cousin nodded and followed her.

~I~I~

When we arrived at her families' farm, we saw her bucking apples off of an apple tree into a bucket, right beside her. However, she was having trouble staying awake.

'' What on earth is AJ doing? '', Twilight asked.

'' It's probably the lack of sleep she's been getting, she can't concentrate,'' Darkstep replied.

'' HEY! APPLEJACK! '' Twilight yelled.

Applejack stopped for a moment and fell asleep.

'' APPLEJACK! '', Twilight called out, not getting a reply. '' APPLEJACK! '', Still no answer.

Twilight then used her magic to teleport right in front of Applejack and called her name even louder. Applejack finally shook her head, waking up.

'' Oh, howdy Twilight.'' Applejack greeted. She noticed me and Darkstep standing beside her. '' Howdy, Klutz and Darkstep.''

'' What IS all this? '' Twilight asked.

Applejack began walking.

'' It's Applebuck Season,'' She replied.

Twilight teleported in front of Applejack, just as she finished kicking some other tree.

'' Applewhat Season? '', Twilight asked.

'' It's what the Apple Family call Harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell em'.'' Applejack continued walking, causing Twilight to walk with her.

"But, why are you doing it all alone?" Twilight asked.

'' Because Big Macintosh injured himself on the job."

"What about all those relatives I've met when I first came to Ponyville? Can't they help?"

Applejack sighed deeply. "They were just here for the Apple Family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm on my own."

Twilight teleported in front of Applejack again, but didn't budge. " Which means, I should really get back to work. Ahem..."

Twilight stood her ground. Applejack tried to persuade her. " hint, hint...? Get back to work?"

"Fine…" She moved out of the way.

"Could you step aside, Twilight?" Applejack asked, tiredly.

"I just did. Applejack, you don't look so good."

"Eh, don't any a' you three worry none, I'm just fine and dandy. Whoa." Applejack said as she missed another tree.

Twilight teleported once again and asked, "Do you want some help?"

"Help? No way, no how."

"But there's no way you can do it all on your own." Twilight made a point.

"Is that a challenge?" Applejack asked aggressively.

"Uhm…no?"

"Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! Now if you'll EXCUSE me, I've got apples to buck." Applejack continued to walk.

Me and Darkstep walked over to Twilight and she looked at us "Any ideas?" Darkstep asked.

"I could try to talk some sense into her… but I don't think it will make any difference…"

"Better than nothing… you should go try."

I nodded and walked over to Applejack, who was still bucking trees. She noticed me and spoke again.

"I told Twilight that I need to work!"

"Yeah, I know… but you haven't slept at all, have you?"

"No, sir. I here have been working nonstop, since the last time I…uh…went to sleep."

"You need to rest, Applejack. Why don't you let Twilight and I help you out while you go get some rest. Then you can come back when you feel better?"

"I said… I don't want any help!"

"Applejack…"

She continued to buck trees, missing a lot of them.

"No luck…?" Twilight asked.

I started to shake my head.

Twilight sighed. "We should get back to town… I don't think we can do anything else to help…"

"Alright."

We walked over to her home.

"Here, come inside." She said.

Me and Darkstep did and looked around. The whole place was like a huge library with many books on different shelves.

"I suppose I'll just read until something can be done. Make yourself at home." Twilight welcomed us.

"Thanks…" I replied.

However I leaned on the railing over the balcony while Twilight lay on the ground reading a book. Twilight noticed my silence as I just stared outside.

"Is something bothering you?"

I sighed. "I guess… I'm just worried about Applejack… she shouldn't be working… she needs help."

"I understand, Klutz… but what can be done?"

I started thinking… I tried to think of something we can do, but at the moment, nothing came. We certainly don't want to force her to do anything… so…

In the middle of my thoughts, I heard a loud yell and something flew right at me. It was Rainbow Dash and she crashed right on the railing in front of me, causing me to fall back.

"Klutz? Are you alright!" She asked.

"Yeah…" I rubbed my head.

She looked over to Rainbow Dash, leaning over the railing, tired. "Can I help you…?"

"I think somepony else needs your help…" Rainbow Dash replied, sounding disoriented.

"Applejack?" Twilight answered.

"Yup!" Rainbow Dash knocked out.

Twilight sighed and stood up, closing her book. "C'mon Klutz.''

"Where are you going?" I asked, getting up.

"Making another trip…" She replied.

And thus, we ended up in the valley of apple trees again.

We saw Applejack buck a tree and try to grab the apple that fell with her teeth, but she hit the back of her head from a branch that stood out.

"Applejack, can we talk?" Twilight asked.

Applejack ears twitched and she stood silent for a moment. "CAN BEES SQUAWK? I DON'T THINK SO!" She yelled loudly.

"No! Can we TALK."

"TWENTY STALKS? BEAN OR CELERY?"

"NO! I need to TALK to YOU!"

"YOU NEED TO WALK TO THE ZOO? WELL, WHO'S STOPPING YOU?" Applejack replied

"I NEED to TALK to YOU!"

"OH! WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? WHAT YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT?"

"Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today!"

"THAT'S QUITE NEIGHBORLY OF HER!"

"Yes, except that she crashed onto my balcony after YOU launched her into the air!"

Applejack finally lowered her voice. "Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning."

"Because you're working TOO HARD and YOU NEED HELP." Twilight stressed emphasis.

"WHAT? KELP? I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed."

"HELP! YOU NEED HELP!"

"Nothin' doin', Twilight. I'm gonna prove to you, to everypony, that I can do this ON MY OWN. "She bumped herself from a tree branch, "Ow! Now if you'll EXCUSE me, I've gotta go help Pinkie Pie."

"Ugh!" Twilight sounded frustrated enough.

"Twilight, maybe you should go rest, yourself. I can try to keep talking her out of working so hard." Darkstep suggested.

"Thanks for the offer, Darkstep…but I can't rest until I know she stops working…"

"What do you suppose we do?" I asked.

"I have no clue… but we better think of something soon…"

We walked back to Twilight's home, but before we could think of a plan, Rarity came running in, shouting in panic to Twilight. "TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!"

"What? What is it?" Twilight asked.

"There are a bunch of ponies sick down at the clinic!"

From that, we raced down to the nurse and she opened the curtain to many ponies that were green-faced and having buckets. All of them were groaning and moaning in pain.

"Oh no! What happened?" Twilight asked.

"It was a mishap of the baked goods!" The nurse answered.

"No… not baked goods!" Pinkie Pie was among the sick ponies. "Baked bads!"

"Applejack…" Twilight announced.

I then noticed something on the ground, that looked like one of Applejack's muffins, but rotten.

'' Ugh! That smells like crap! ''

"We have to go tell Applejack that she's hurting ponies by working too hard!" Twilight told us.

I and Darkstep nodded and we raced towards Sweet Apple Acres… once again…

We had just made it to see Applejack upside down with a cart she was using to load apples into a bucket.

"Applejack… we need to talk…" Twilight said.

"Whoa, huh? Oh, it's you, Twilight. I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still NO."

"Not to upset your applecart, but you NEED help."

"Hardy Har." She struggled with her own situation. "No I don't."

"Here, let us help." Twilight offered.

"Help? No thanks." She continued to struggle with the cart. "A little more... Little... There." She managed to get herself unstuck. "I'll prove that this apple can handle THESE apples. Come on apples…" She continued to kick the tree, but failed. "FALL OFF!"

"AJ, I think you're beating a dead... tree."

Applejack looked up and noticed that all the branches on the tree were bare.

"I knew that…"

Applejack continued walked, forcing us to walk behind her.

"Actually Applejack…" Twilight started. "I had something else to talk to you about. I just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and—

"You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Twilight." Applejack immediately interrupted Twilight.

"But if you'd just let us help—

"UGH!" Applejack groaned. "No, NO, NO! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony!"

"Ugh. That pony is stubborn as a mule." Twilight told me.

"You got that right…" I replied.

We heard something behind us and caused us to turn around.

"No offense." Twilight told the mule.

"None taken." The mule replied.

"So what's the plan now?" I asked, tired.

Twilight sighed. "Well, I guess I'll take you up on the offer Darkstep, I don't think I can take any more of this…"

"Alright let's go to town then…again…"

We both sighed and walked over to town … something worse happened to town by the time we came back...

We saw ponies lying on the ground.

"The horror, the horror!" Somepony said

"It was AWFUL!" Another pony said.

"A disaster! A horrible, HORRIBLE disaster!"

There was silence for a moment. "I don't get it…" Twilight told us.

I was about to shrug but then we began hearing more cries.

"Our gardens, destroyed!"

"Every last flower, devoured!"

" By... by... THEM!" One of the ponies toward a hurricane of bunnies ruining everything.

Fluttershy was with the bunnies, trying to softly persuade them into leaving with her. "Oh my. Oh... Please stop, little bunnies. Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness." They didn't move a muscle.

"Alright. Enough is enough!" Twilight placed her foot down.

We raced over to Applejack's farm to see her trying to buck a tree while gasping for air between each word she muttered.

"Alright, Applejack. Your apple bucking hasn't just caused YOU problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care what you say, you. Need. Help."

Applejack gave one last kick to the tree, causing some apples to fall in her basket.

"Ha! No I don't. Look, ah did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?"

Surprisingly, I did not notice Big Macintosh appear next Applejack. "Um, how do YOU like THEM apples?" He pointed towards another pile of trees waited to be harvested.

Applejack began to mumble. "Where'd all the apple...?" She continued mumbling until she passed out.

Twilight began calling her name, trying to wake her up again. "Applejack. Applejack."

She woke up. "Huh?" She looked completely exhausted.

"Oh, good, you're okay. Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you?"

Applejack looked at all the trees and closed her eyes. "Okay, Twilight…"

"I am not taking "no" for an answer—what?" Twilight replied, thinking Applejack would still decline the offer.

"Yes, Twilight. Yes. Please. I could really use your help." Applejack was even begging now.

Twilight laughed and sighed.

"Klutz, Darkstep, stay here and help Applejack. I'm going to get the others."

"Alright, we'll keep Applejack awake." Darkstep replied.

Twilight ran off. Me and Darkstep helped Applejack get up from the floor and walk her to her home.

"Thank you mighty, Klutz and Darkstep. You both are very kind." Applejack told me as I helped her home.

"No problem." We replied, in unison.

"I'm very glad to have you as my friends." Applejack smiled weakly.

'' Thanks,'' I said, '' I'm glad you're my friend too, Applejack.''

'' Me too,'' Darkstep agreed with a smile.

We placed her on a comfortable chair in her living room.

"Thank you, ugh."

"Need me to get you anything, Applejack?" I asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Applejack responded.

"Listen, we should get going. Twilight and the others are probably there, and I should go help them. Just stay here and rest up." I said quickly.

Applejack didn't say anything.

We walked out the door and looked around. Me and my cousin saw Twilight coming with the other ponies. She walked over to us.

"Hey there! Where's Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"She's inside resting." Darkstep replied.

" Well, we should get to work."

She agreed. We all worked on different parts of the trees. Some of the ponies worked together to get the apples down.

"Twilight, do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, thanks. With magic, this is super easy!" She used her magic to grab all the apples of many trees combined and placed them in huge baskets.

Wow… that's great. I don't mean it sarcastically…

"Alright, then…"

I turned around and saw Fluttershy in the distance. She was flying, picking apples and placing them in her basket. I then went to go help her out.

"Hey Fluttershy…" I said.

"Oh, hello Klutz." She stopped picking some apples to see me.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

" That'll be great" She smiled, greatly. "Could you grab one of those big buckets and have them ready for when the apples fall down?"

"Of course." I did as she asked me and had them under where ever the apples fell.

Fluttershy and I continued working together until the sun began setting.

"How about y'all take a little break? I got some fine apple juice waitin' for all of ya!" I heard Applejack from over at the barn. She had a table with several drinks of apple juice. We all walked over to Applejack.

"Girls…" She looked over to me. "Klutz…Darkstep…, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn."

"A bit?" Twilight replied.

"Okay. A might' stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award…, but the real award is having you six as my friends."

We started drinking our apple juice.

"Phew! That apple bucking sure made me hungry!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, flying by me.

Applejack had walked over to us and offered us a "snack". "And I've got the perfect treat!" She showed us the bad muffins that made every pony sick.

"Eeew...Applejack, I threw those all away." Rarity flinched as Applejack had them in front of her face. "Where'd you get them?"

"I made these, though…out of the ones in the trash." Applejack replied.

Everyone made disgusted faces and shouted "EW!".

"Just a little nibble? Come on." Applejack encouraged.

However, every pony declined his offer with disgust.

Applebloom then came out of the kitchen and offered us her apple treats to settle our hunger. She then made us delicious treats.

"Mmm! Applebloom, these are great!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Aw shucks, nothing to it!" Applebloom replied with a wink.

"Klutz, would you mind to take a note, please." Twilight asked, looking over to Klutz.

'' No problem.'' I smiled.

Klutz brought out his writing utensils.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight began. "My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help any pony. The only trouble is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight then teleported the letter.

"How bout' a toast... TO FRIENDSHIP!" Applejack exclaimed.

"TO FRIENDSHIP!" Everypony cheered, smacking their apple juice together and laughing.

After everypony finished their treats, they all said their goodbyes and thank you's. Before Twilight left for home, she came over to me and my cousin.

"Thanks Klutz and Darkstep for accompanying me the whole time." She said with a smile. "Sorry, if it was a bother."

"No its okay… I'm glad to help." I responded.

She smiled and waved goodbye.

I exited out of the house to find Fluttershy waiting for me. She spotted me and flew over to us.

"Hi, Klutz…and Darkstep."

"Hey Fluttershy…" I then gave a look at Darkstep to tell him to leave for home.

'' I guess I'll leave you two loveponies to your sexual intentions,'' Darkstep snickered.

'' SHUT UP! '' I yelled, while blushing.

'' Alright, alright. I'm off, good night Klutz and Fluttershy,'' And with that, Darkstep went off, while listening to his dubstep music.

Her eyes shifted around as she began moving her leg on the ground, shyly.

"I was wondering… if you wanted to help me out to feed my baby bunnies…"

It was almost dark out, but for some reason… I wanted to help her out.

"Okay." I replied.

"Really?" Her eyes grew with soft excitement.

I nodded my head.

'' Of course, anything for you.''

She then started to blush.

'' Let's go, then.''

We then left for her cottage.


	5. Side-CH1: Will You Go On A Date With Me

My Little Pony: A New Life!

CH.4.5: Will You Go On A Date With Me?

By: Dragonxros333

**Disclaimer: I do not My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, except for the two OC's: Klutz and Darkstep. **

**Keep in mind; this is an A.U. (Alternative Universe), now on to the show.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I will start doing side-chapters where me and my cousin, Daniel aka Darkstep, go on mini-adventures with the legendary DJ-Pon3/Vinyl Scratch, starting with this chapter. This side-chapter will be about Darkstep trying to ask out Vinyl on a date with a little help from me: The Pony who Knows Nothing of Love.**

~I~I~

'' So…Vinyl…you wanna go on a date with me, the cool, dubstep loving Darkstep,'' I heard someone say as I walked into the living room with my Daisy Sandwich.

When I saw what was going on, I literally almost dropped down in laughter.

'' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? '' I laughed, uncontrollably.

My cousin was kissing an mop, that was dressed like Vinyl.

'' Why the hell are you in here?! '', He yelled, embarrassedly.

'' It's the living room,'' I explained, while laughing. '' Well, what the heck were you doing with Moppy Scratch '', I smirked.

'' None of ya business,'' Darkstep replied.

'' Come on, Daniel,'' I said, '' It can't be that embarrassedly.''

'' Well…I was practicing how…I was going to ask…Vinyl out '', Darkstep explained.

I busted out laughing, wiping my eyes with my hooves. '' That's hilarious! YOU AND VINYL! GOING OUT! '', Darkstep then used his magic to zip my mouth.

'' Shut up already, okay. You don't see me saying stuff when I see you practicing how to kiss Fluttershy and…some other things,'' My face then turned red as a tomato.

'' Touché…I see your problem, man…hey, how about I help you out? '', I offered.

'' No thank you, you couldn't even help me in the human world, what makes you think you can help me out in the MLP world,'' Darkstep said.

'' Just here me out,'' I said.

'' Fine…'' He replied, while grunting.

'' Okay, lesson 1: Always never, ever act like a cocky showoff, like you always do,'' I said to him.

'' Oh, shut up you bast— '', I then interrupted him in mid-sentence.

'' Lesson 2: Always complement a girl or in this case, a pony,'' I continued telling him advice, while insulting him.

'' If you keep on insulting m—'', I then interrupted him again in mid-sentence.

'' And Lesson 3: Always be yourself towards a girl, unlike you do,'' I continued.

'' UGH! '' Before he went to strangle me with his magic, he thought for a moment and smiled.

'' Wait…that was actually some pretty good advice, thanks cous' '', Darkstep complimented me, ruffling my mane a bit.

'' Now, let's go test out the real thing,'' Darkstep's face turned blank.

'' I totally forgot about asking her out in person.''

~I~I~

At the Café:

'' Okay, all you gotta do is walk up to Vinyl and tell do every advice step I gave to you, got it,'' I said, as me and him hid inside a bush, plotting.

'' When you say it, it makes this sound so easy, but damn it, this crap is hard! '' Darkstep groaned.

'' Come on, don't be so scared,'' I said.

'' Me scared? NO! I'll prove to you that I'm not even close to scared,'' Darkstep walked out of the bushes and went over to Vinyl to ask her out.

I watched from a distance with my binoculars.

'' So, hey Vinyl,'' Darkstep said, approaching her.

'' What's up, man, what's been up lately? '' She said, sipping some coffee from her cup.

'' Good,'' He then turned around to see me doing sign language. '' Do Lesson 1,'' Daniel caught sight of the sign language and turned back to Vinyl to do it.

'' So, how's life been with you too? '', I asked, '' 'Cause mine's been pretty…average, I'd say,'' Darkstep said, sweatdropping.

'' It's been good, me and Octavia had some awesome gigs this weekend, was totally sick,'' Vinyl Scratch said, taking off her DJ glasses.

Darkstep started to choke up as he saw Vinyl's beautiful purple eyes and beautiful color blend in with everything.

'' Is something wrong man? '', Vinyl asked, worriedly.

'' Naw, it's nothing,'' A waiter then came over to Vinyl to take her order.

Darkstep then ran back over to the bush to see me.

'' DUDE! I can't do this! I suck at asking out girls and usually I'm cool and confident! '', Darkstep said, choking under pressure.

'' Well, just do Lesson 2, like I said,'' I said.

'' If this doesn't work, so help me, I will shove Cupcakes down your throat until you throw up! '', Darkstep yelled.

'' Man, that's dark,'' I said.

The waiter then finished the order and Darkstep galloping back over to Vinyl.

'' So, Vinyl, I wanted to say something,'' Darkstep said.

'' What is it? '', Vinyl asked.

'' Um…I wanted to say that…'' I started to see what I should say.

I then looked around to see blue colored flower that looked like Vinyl's hair.

'' Those flowers over there smell as fresh as your hair,'' He said.

'' Thanks…man…but, how could you even smell them when they're all the way back there? '', Vinyl asked.

'' Well…I'll be right back,'' Darkstep then galloped over to the Flower Shop and took the blue flowers, not noticing the owner was right in front of him. He then galloped back over to Vinyl.

'' Here, smell them,'' He said.

Vinyl shrugged and smelled them, '' Um…these smell…weird,'' She said.

'' Well…I guess these aren't the flowers that I was looking for, let me go put these back and get the right ones,'' As soon as Darkstep went to return them, he ran into somepony.

'' Whoa, watch it! '', He then looked up to see that the pony was a large buff Pegasus pony with small wings.

'' H-Hello there, sorry for bumping into you,'' Darkstep started to sweatdrop.

'' YOU! YOU STOLE THOSE FLOWERS! '' The big buff pony yelled.

'' No I didn't, I just got this from over there,'' He then looked up, to see that there was sign called: " The Flower Shop".

The big buff pony then grabbed Darkstep with his hooves.

'' AND YOU LEFT WITHOUT PAYING! AND THIS WILL BE YOUR ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT! '', The big buff pony then launched his right hoof into his face.

'' Ohh…that's gotta hurt." I said.

~I~I~

Darkstep woke up next me in the bushes.

He then hopped up.

'' Whoa! What the hell happened? '', Darkstep asked.

'' Well, you were just got punched and received a large black-eye by that big buff pony with small freakin' wings and I had to save you before anything else happened '' I said.

'' Ugh…I looked like a total idiot out there,'' He said.

'' Well, if you want to get Vinyl Scratch, the dubstep girl of your dreams, then you better get off of your hooves and gallop over to her and do Lesson 3 and ask her out! '', I started to push him out of the bushes.

'' Now, go and ask her out,'' Darkstep then walked towards Vinyl, who was about to leave the café.

'' Hey, Vinyl,'' Darkstep said, nervously.

'' Hey, man, are you alright? You got pretty busted up over there,'' Vinyl Scratch said.

'' Yeah, anyways…'' He then thought about Lesson 3 and decided to suck it up and ask her out.

'' So, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on— '', Vinyl then interrupted him.

'' It's alright, man, I knew what you were asking me from the start. You wanted to go on a date with me, didn't you? '', Vinyl Scratch said.

'' Yeah,'' Darkstep said, shyly.

'' Well, I say yes,'' Vinyl said.

'' Wait…it's not that I'm not happy, but why would you want to go out with me anyway? I'm just a cocky, insecure, showoff kind of pony,'' Darkstep said.

'' No you're aren't. I wouldn't have said yes if I hadn't seen the real in you, unlike all the other ponies,'' She replied.

'' So, does this mean we can go on a date? '', Darkstep asked.

'' Sure, how about tonight at 8:00 at my place? '', Vinyl asked. '' I'll even cook,''

'' Naw, that's alright, I'll cook, I want to treat you,'' Darkstep said.

'' Thanks, well I guess I'll be off to go clean up the house…what am I saying, Octavia probably cleaned it already…well, whatever, see you at 8:00,'' She then kissed Darkstep on the cheek and left.

I then flew over to him.

'' DUDE! YOU GOT THE DATE! I TOLD YOU, YOU COULD DO IT! '' I cried.

'' You were right, thanks Jordan, for once you're a big use,'' Darkstep said, sarcastically.

'' What did you say? '', I asked, aggressively.

'' Nothing,'' We then laughed together, ending the following mini-chapter.

~I~I~

And that ends this chapter: I hope all of you bronies out there liked it.

Don't forget to R&R~!

Peace out, Bronies!


	6. OClicious

My Little Pony: A New Life!

SecretCH: Ponylicious!

By: Dragonxros333

(Twilight grabs her camera with her magic, turns it on and puts it on the table. As she walks in front of the camera, she pressed record and sat down on her couch.)

Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle, you might remember me from "Twilightlicious", and now for the first time (and probably the last time) ever, the two newest ponies: Klutz and Darkstep get their own Ponylicious.

~I~I~

(Camera pops on and Klutz appears.)

Klutz: '' What's up, the name's Klutz and this is "Klutzlicious".

Klutzlicious:

Klutz: I'm the K, to the L, to the U, T, Z and ain't no other pony

Be trippin' like me, I'm Klutzlicious!

'' Man…THAT WAS SO AWESOME! ''

~I~I~

(Camera pops on and Darkstep appears.)

Darkstep: '' What's up, my name is Darkstep and this is my "Darksteplicious.''

Darksteplicious:

I'm the D, to A, to the R, K, STEP and ain't no other pony,

Rock Headphones like me, I'm Darksteplicious!

'' Ugh…I can't believe I just did that…alright, Klutz, where's my fifty bits! ''

~I~I~

Twilight: I hope you enjoyed the newest Ponylicious videos, please leave a review. Bye!

(Twilight then shut off the Camera)


	7. Author Note

**Author Note:**

What's up, it's yours truly: Dragonxros333, the author of My Little Pony: A New Life and I' am writing this NOTE because I wanted announce something's.

**First off:**** I won't be updating as fast as I did before because I' am having some trouble in school with this NJASK crap and I' am grounded for a week. **

**Second off:**** I' AM DEFINITELY POSITOOTLY NOT QUITING THIS STORY! I PROMISE YOU THAT! **

**Third off: ****I' am deeply sorry to my fans and my cousin, Daniel for taking so long to update and I will update when I get the chance.**

Peace out, Bronies~!

Burning Xros Out!


	8. Griffon the All-Out Helper

My Little Pony: A New Life!

CH.5: Griffon the All-Out Helper

By: Dragonxros333

**Disclaimer: I do not My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, except for the two OC's: Klutz and Darkstep. **

**Keep in mind; this is an A.U. (Alternative Universe), now on to the show.**

~I~I~

Last time on My Little Pony: A New Life…

Klutz gives his cousin, Darkstep some advice about asking out Vinyl Scratch, but some predicaments get in his way but he manages to get his date with Vinyl.

~I~I~

Me and Darkstep were walking around Ponyville, since we never really got the chance to explore its wonders when, we noticed Pinkie Pie hopping around town.

'' Hey, Pinkie Pie! '' I called, but Pinkie Pie just ignored me completely.

'' RAINBOW DASH! '' She called out in a singing voice. We shook our heads and went on when we turned to see Twilight.

'' Hey, Twilight '', Me and Darkstep called out.

'' Hey, do you guys know what's going on? '' She asked.

'' Well, Pinkie Pie's looking for Rainbow Dash,'' Darkstep replied.

'' Well, why? '' Twilight asked.

'' We don't know, we've seen her around Ponyville a couple of times, calling Rainbow Dash,'' I sighed.

Suddenly, a rainbow flashed out of nowhere, blowing a huge wind at all three of us.

'' I'm guessing that was Rainbow Dash…'' I snickered.

'' Mhmm,'' Twilight said.

After, we all saw Pinkie Pie bouncing all the way where Rainbow Dash was headed to. There was a moment of silence until Rainbow Dash came back in a slouchy way, while Pinkie Pie kept on skipping. Pinkie Pie then turned to finally notice me, Darkstep, and Twilight and waved her hooves at us, '' Hi, ponies! ''

She then turned to Rainbow Dash and began hopping over to her.

'' Over to the right…no, no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right,'' Pinkie Pie continued to tell Rainbow Dash, who moved the cloud boring and annoyed. '' Now a little leftish while staying rightly. STOP. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the—

"PINKIE PIE! ENOUGH! " Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Uh, I mean, perfect. Now wait for my signal." Pinkie Pie responded. She began sneaking around. I then noticed, after a few seconds, Applejack came out. Pinkie Pie signaled Rainbow Dash, causing her to kick the cloud. Thunder boomed, scaring Applejack. He dropped the handful of scrolls he was carrying with both of his hands. Pinkie Pie smiled at him as Spike continuously hiccuped. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie began snickering and soon started laughing.

'' Oh Rainbow Dash, we startled Applejack into getting the hiccups! '' Pinkie Pie laughed.

Rainbow Dash cracked up.

Applejack chuckled along as well, '' Good one, Pinkie-'' She hiccuped, '' Pie! '' She hiccuped again. '' You're always pulling a fast one on me- '' She hiccuped once again.

She tried picking up her apples, but they all fell and got dirty.

'' Oh no, do you want me to help you with your apples,'' Pinkie Pie asked.

'' This cowgirl doesn't need help, -hiccup- you here,'' Applejack hiccuped as she went to pick them up, but she kept dropping them as she hiccuped.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash bursted out laughing again.

"Have you ever SEEN anything more hilarious?" Pinkie Pie asked Rainbow Dash.

"I can think of ONE thing." Rainbow Dash replied. She kicked the cloud again, scaring Pinkie Pie this time.

She screamed. After a few seconds, she began laughing and hiccupping at the same time.

Twilight sighed after she had enough. " Bye, Klutz and Darkstep, I'm going to go read a book…"

She left back towards her home.

"I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash told Pinkie Pie.

"Are you - kidding? - I love to pull pranks. It's all - in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo - oves to have - fun!" Pinkie Pie responded, continuing to hiccup.

"You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought. You wanna hang out?"

"That'd be - I'd really - When do - I mean - When would you –

Rainbow Dash placed her hoof on Pinkie Pie. "A simple nod would do."

"Mmm-hmm." Pinkie Pie responded, and they went off to do whatever they were going to talk about.

I sighed deeply, I then thought about my conversation with Fluttershy. '' Well I told Fluttershy, we could hang out today. You could come if you want to if you want, '' I said.

'' Well, since Vinyl and Octavia are out on a concert at Manehattan, I guess I could join the love fest,'' Darkstep snickered.

'' You are such a dumbass, you know that '', And with that, we began walking towards Fluttershy's home.

~I~I~

When we arrived to her cottage, but we couldn't find her outside anywhere. However, she walked out of her home, shortly, with a bag of food in her mouth. She saw me and smiled. She gently placed the food on the ground.

"Hi, Klutz and Darkstep! I'm really glad you two could come" She said, softly.

"Thanks, Fluttershy…Hey, what are you going to go do?" I asked.

"I was going to go feed the little fishies today, want to help?"

'' Nope,'' Darkstep snickered like a jerk.

Fluttershy started to whimper.

I then glared at him angrily, '' You better say yes,''

He then looked at her, guiltily,

"Find, okay." I grabbed the bag of food with my mouth and Darkstep helped me placed it on my back as I was extremely weak, like the human world. Fluttershy and the two of began walking towards where Fluttershy was walking to.

'' I really appreciate this, Klutz.'' She said, '' You can just grab some pieces of the food and feed them to the fishies,'' She grabbed the food with her mouth like she said, and threw it out to the fishes that hopped around in the water.

'' Okay…'' I tried doing the same, stumbling a bit while trying to grab the food and throwing it out to the creek.

Fluttershy and Darkstep looked at me and giggled. She continued feeding the fishies alongside me and Darkstep. While we all continued to feed the fish, Fluttershy looked and noticed more fishes and a turtle, opening its mouth. However, I noticed something wrong about the other turtle beside it.

Fluttershy and Darkstep walked up to it and noticed something weird about it too. She was staring at it, trying to figure out what is was, even tapping on it. It made a squeaking sound and its head flopped around.

'' What is this…?''

I found out it was some kind of squeaky toy that was a fake turtle.

I sighed. Fluttershy then looked back at us.

'' This must be one of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's pranks…''

'' Huh…? '' Fluttershy asked, clueless.

I walked over to the fake turtle and noticed the rope that was attached to it, but hidden underneath the water.

'' Just forget about the turtle, it's not even really, right Darkstep? ''

'' I guess you're right…'' she replied.

We finished the last of the food.

'' Thanks again, for helping Klutz and Darkstep.'' Fluttershy said, smiling with me.

'' No prob is there anything else you need help with or want to do? ''

'' We could go into town, maybe see if anypony wants to do something.''

'' Sure,'' I nodded.

~I~I~

We all walked towards town but noticed Twilight, who was walking a few feet away from us. She looked annoyed while she was carrying a bag. We walked over to her.

'' Hey, Twilight.'' I called.

'' Hm? '' She turned to notice us, '' Oh, hey guys…''

'' Is something wrong? '' I asked.

She sighed. '' I guess…Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash replaced my ink with invisible ink and I HAD to go get more…they even messed up my experiment…''

'' I'm sorry Twilight…they even tried to prank Fluttershy, but for some reason, they didn't do anything…''

We continued walking with Twilight.

'' I know they are doing it for laughs and fun…but some people find it annoying…like me…'' Twilight said.

'' You should be careful, Klutz and Darkstep. They might be after you next,'' Fluttershy advised to us.

We shrugged.

We stopped by Twilight's home. She invited us in.

'' I was trying to study, taking notes of my experiment…'' Twilight began talking as she placed the new ink near her paper and pen. '' If they mess up my studies one more time—''

'' TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT! '' Pinkie Pie barged in, screaming her name.

'' Pinkie Pie! NOT NOW! I'm totally not in the mood for a prank! '' Twilight replied.

'' NO! NO! I promise I'm not trying to prank you! ''

Twilight sighed and opened a book and began reading it.

'' Rainbow Dash has this new griffon friend and she's HELPING ME SO MUCH! ''

'' Pinkie Pie, isn't that nice? '' Darkstep asked.

'' Um, NO! She keeps helping me out so much, that she makes me wanna knock her brains out! '' Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

'' There should be nothing wrong with her helping out though? '' I replied.

'' I know that, but she keeps on helping out so much, it makes me wanna strangle her, I don't know why but I just want to '' Pinkie Pie replied.

'' She cannot be that helpful,'' I said.

'' Well think again, Klutz,'' Pinkie Pie yelled.

Twilight then stopped reading her book, '' Listen, Pinkie Pie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda so bad. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to calm down.''

'' CALM DOWN? But I…D…B…Th… '' Pinkie Pie continued stuttering. '' Gilda's…Are you seri…'' She screamed with frustration.

She left and slammed the door behind her.

'' Wow…'' I finally said, '' I've never seen Pinkie Pie so upset…for nothing''

'' Well I feel her pain, it can really get annoying when people help you out too much 24/7,'' Darkstep replied.

'' Oh! '' Fluttershy suddenly exclaimed. '' I just remembered that I have to help some baby duckies walk through town…do you mind if you help me, guys? ''

'' Um…but…I'm going to hang out with Vinyl while you and Fluttershy go.'' Darkstep said.

'' Sure,'' Klutz said. I told Twilight and Darkstep bye and walked off with Fluttershy.

~I~I~

We both went to a pond where a mother duck and her babies were swimming alongside the water. Fluttershy sweetly called the follow her. We continued to escort them through town. We then reached the part where lots of ponies were running stands, buying foods, or hanging around the café.

'' Alright little ones, this way, come on, this way,'' Fluttershy spoke softly to the duckies, '' Mama duck, you're free and clear.''

However, she bumped into some strange creature I had never seen before.

'' Hello! '' The creature exclaimed.

'' Please, excuse me.'' Fluttershy said politely.

'' It's okay. By the way, do you want some help with something? '', The strange creature asked.

'' Um…no thank you, I've got my friend here to help me,'' Fluttershy said.

'' But, I'd like to help you,'' The strange creature started smiling weirdly.

'' Oh, um…I'm sorry but I just told you…Klutz is helping me,'' Fluttershy answered back sweetly.

'' Sure, but I know you still need some help? '' The strange creature started to creep her out and she started whimpering.

Man, this girl would not give up at all and she started to aggravate me, so I decided to intervene.

'' Creature, she doesn't need your help,'' I said.

'' Yes she does, don't you? '' The creature said.

'' CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE?! '' I yelled. I didn't know what overcame me, it's just that I wanted her to shut up.

'' Klutz…it's alright,'' Fluttershy said to me.

'' Naw, it's alright. I'll go ask someone if they need help,'' And with that, the creature flew off.

'' Come on, let's go back to Fluttershy,'' I helped her up and we walked back to Twilight's place.

~I~I~

When we came inside, Twilight asked what had happened.

'' What happened? '' Twilight asked.

'' Some creature…was asking if she could help out Fluttershy…but, she wouldn't stop and was kind of weirding us out,'' I explained to Twilight.

'' Wait, what thing? '' Twilight asked.

'' It was a body of a lion and had the head of an eagle,'' I responded.

'' So…it's a…body of a lion…and had a head of an eagle you said…WAIT A MINUTE! '' Twilight galloped towards her shelf and began dashing through the books.

'' What is it? '' I asked.

Twilight then took out a book and began skimming through the pages. She then gasped when she found the page she was looking for. '' It must have been that griffon Pinkie Pie was talking about earlier! ''

'' A griffon? '' I played along like I didn't know already.

'' Pinkie Pie must have been telling the truth! ''

'' Well, what are we going to do about it? '' I asked.

'' I don't even know…''

However, there was a knock on our door. Twilight answered it, revealing the pony to be Pinkie Pie. She invited all of us to a party. Before we could tell her what we just realized, she left as fast as lightning.

"Okay…" Twilight said. "That was weird…"

"Hey Fluttershy…" I called her as I was still trying to cheer her up. "Why don't we go to that party? Maybe that will cheer you up."

Fluttershy looked at me, still weirded out by the crazy confrontation. "Okay…"

Twilight, Fluttershy, and I walked over to the party Pinkie Pie was hosting.

"Welcome!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed to us.

"Pinkie Pie… What's this party for?" Twilight asked.

"Gilda!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Twilight gasped and Fluttershy whimpered.

"Gilda? Pinkie Pie, are you crazy? She—

"Don't worry your pretty little head about helping old Gilda, your auntie Pinkie Pie has got it all taken care of!" Pinkie Pie interrupted, patting Twilight's head. She moved to the door, noticing Gilda walk in. "Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk."

Pinkie Pie held out her hoof. Gilda hesitated for a moment, but she reached out to grab it but was instantly shocked. Pinkie Pie laughed and so did every pony else.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a SCREAM." Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Yeah…" She chuckled nervously. "Uh, good one, Pinkie Pie…"

"Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends."

"Right behind you Dash." She replied, however, she told Pinkie Pie something that I couldn't make out.

Nonetheless, Pinkie Pie giggled at each comment she made.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville." Pinkie Pie announced, even hugging Gilda.

All the ponies cheered, happily.

"Please help yourself!" Pinkie Pie offered.

Gilda walked over to some candy on the table. "Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do." She said, beginning to chew. After a few moments, she made a sour face and released a roar of fire. "HOT!" She cried out. Pinkie Pie even roasted a marshmallow with the flames.

"G, the punch!" Pinkie Pie yelled over to Gilda.

Gilda raced over to the punch bowl. However, she had an unexpected surprise with the glass.

"Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Ha! Priceless! Priceless!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

Gilda raced over to another drink that was prank free. She chugged the drink and gulped. "Yeah, THANKS FOR HELPING ME. THAT WAS SO HILARIOUS." She said, sarcastically.

"Hey G, look! Presents!" Rainbow Dash pointed to several boxes of presents lying on the table. Gilda immediately ran over to the presents, excited.

She began opening a cylinder one, but several fake snakes shot out of the can and surprised her.

Ponies laughed.

"Spittin' snakes." I heard Applejack. " Heh, somepony pulled that prank on me last month."

"Ha ha. I bet I know who THAT was." Gilda responded, sarcastic with her laughter again.

"You DO?" Pinkie Pie asked.

I didn't understand, was Pinkie Pie pulling all these pranks so she can help her and to make Gilda leave?

Later on with the party, Fluttershy had started directing the birds' song. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie came out, exclaiming, "Cake time everypony!"

"Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Rainbow Dash excitedly asked.

"Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Rainbow Dash. She IS the guest of honor after all." Twilight replied to Spike.

"Exactly!" Gilda pushed over Spike and moved over to the cake.

She began enraging me again. I was about to go up to her, but Pinkie Pie placed her hoof in front of me.

Gilda took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Yet, flames appeared on the candles again. Gilda noticed this and tried to blow out the candles another time, but they turned on anyway.

Every pony began laughing. Gilda continued to try blowing out the candles but she failed every time.

"Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank! What a classic." Rainbow Dash announced.

"Now, I wonder who could've done that!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, I wonder…" Gilda replied, getting angry.

Rainbow Dash literally began digging through the cake. "Mmm, who cares? This cake is amazing!" He came out on top.

"Rainbow Dash, stop!" Twilight scolded.

"What? It was great, try some."

I could see that Gilda was getting annoyed and angry.

"Hey G, you're not upset about some silly candles prank, are you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No way Dash, like I said, I'm down with helping preform a good prank." Gilda replied, trying to keep her cool…

"Come on then, let's have some cake." Rainbow Dash ran over to the cake.

After a moment, Applejack announced another event. "Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play!"

"Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I am the guest of honor; I'll have the purple tail." Gilda quickly retrieved the tail. I started realizing that the whole time at the party, she was acting like a child…maybe even worse than a child. I really disliked her… just like those other ponies that acted JUST like her…

"Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded!" Pinkie Pie encouraged.

"Hey what- ugh—

Applejack quickly blindfolded Gilda.

"What are you doing? Rrrah."

Pinkie Pie spinned Gilda around.

"We're spinning you around and around and then you pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." Pinkie Pie directed.

"Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." Gilda mocked. "Heh, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way." She turned around the exact opposite way the poster was at.

"Wait. The poster is this—Pinkie Pie tried to warn.

Gilda, finally getting her just desserts, slipped on cake icing while she was walking. She crashed in the other room and came out with the tail on her beak.

"Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." Pinkie Pie pointed out.

All the ponies laughed, causing her to finally burst into flames, figuratively. She roared in anger. "THIS is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. ...and Pinkie Pie, you, you are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you can make me lose my cool and make me leave? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic dumb scene." Rainbow Dash didn't move though. Instead she had an angry expression on her face. "COME ON, Rainbow Dash. I SAID, we're leaving."

"You know Gilda…" Rainbow Dash spoke. "I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party."

"WHAT?" Gilda gasped.

"OOH." Pinkie Pie said.

"So I guess I'M queen lame-o." Rainbow Dash continued.

"Come on, Dash, you're joshing me." Gilda responded, laughing weakly.

"They weren't all meant for you specifically; it was just dumb luck that you set them all off."`

"I shoulda known, that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it." Pinkie Pie shared.

"No way. It was Pinkie Pie." Gilda continued to be a stubborn child, trying to act "cool". "She set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me."

"Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down." Pinkie Pie replied.

So is that what Pinkie Pie meant?

"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself." Rainbow Dash stood up to Gilda. "You know, this is not how I thought my OLD friend would treat my NEW friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new COOL friends someplace else."

"Yeah?" Gilda stuttered. "Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next."

I finally spoke, "There's the door Gilda, I think YOU should finally leave."

Gilda noticed I was the same pony she had seen earlier. She growled and suddenly lunged towards me. Before she could attack, something amazing happened. The whole area was engulfed in light, just like when we were against Nightmare Moon. However, there were no Elements of Harmony with us… unless…

Gilda was pushed back to the floor. Every pony was surprised, but a little amazed.

Gilda's eyes grew large. She shook her head and spoke. "When you all decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call."

She immediately left afterwards. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy immediately dashed over to me and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah… I'm alright…" I responded.

"NOT cool." Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Wow, talk about a party pooper… I wonder what that flash was anyway?" Spike wondered.

Every pony began talking about how awkward the scene was and wondered, what just had happened, was all about.

"I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here." Rainbow Dash apologized. "I didn't know how rude she was, and Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her."

"Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business." Pinkie Pie cheerfully replied.

"I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash both shocked each other when they shook hooves. They both revealed that they each had the shocker button on their hooves. Every pony began laughing. Twilight walked up to Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, Pinkie, sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks likes I'm the one who misjudged you." Twilight apologized as well.

"It's okay Twilight, even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time." Pinkie Pie accepted her apology. "Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta partying to finish!"

Every pony laughed again.

Pinkie Pie continued the party, and everyone else continued to have fun.

Twilight smiled and looked over to me. "Klutz?" she called.

"I'm on it." I delightfully followed.

"Dearest Princess Celestia," Twilight spoke. "Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who is true will surely come to light. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

She smiled at every pony, then at me. I was about to send the letter, but Pinkie Pie stopped him.

"WAIT!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

Pinkie Pie was snickering. "Don't—Don't—Don't forget to send her some ink!"

I looked at the ink and shrugged. He combined the letter and the ink and sent it.

Pinkie Pie burst into tears from laughing.

"What was that all about, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

"I made Klutz send her Invisible Ink!" Pinkie Pie continued to laugh.

"PINKIE!" Twilight yelled angrily.

And that's the end of Gilda's annoying kindness and that ends this chapter: I hope all of you bronies out there liked it.

Don't forget to R&R~!

Peace out, Bronies!


	9. Getting Jobs

My Little Pony: A New Life!

CH.9: Getting Jobs

By: Dragonxros333

**Disclaimer: I do not My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, except for the two OC's: Klutz and Darkstep. **

**Keep in mind; this is an A.U. (Alternative Universe), now on to the show.**

~I~I~

It was three o' clock in the morning, and I was up at night searching for current jobs.

'' Searching for a job is haaaaaaaaard! '' I yelled, slamming my face on the keyboard.

Suddenly, Darkstep came in, drinking apple cider via unicorn magic.

'' WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL UP? '' Darkstep yelled.

I turned to him and started crying. '' I'm trying to find a job…(sniffle) so we can…(sniffle) pay our rent this week,'' I explained, between sniffles.

'' Well, what jobs have you suggested so far? '' Darkstep asked. He then sat down on the couch next to me.

'' The options I've found so far is…working as a garbage pony, cloud house seller, or as a cupcake maker at the Sugarcube Corner,'' I said.

'' Those actually sound like great jobs '' Darkstep said.

'' I know but, you know I hate garbage, I can't really make a cloud house nor sell one without embarrassing myself, and I get high off of sugar…and those are the only options…'' I started to hit my head on the table.

Darkstep sighed, then he heard a beep come up on the computer.

'' Jordan…I mean Klutz…look at the computer…NOW! ''

'' What? '' I looked up to see two new job options.

One was a job as Vinyl's partner in dubstep (get it: partner in crime) and the other one was a recently open job for a new writer for the most popular newspaper in all of ponydom: The Pony Ledger.

'' Holy…celestia! '' Me and Darkstep fainted.

~I~I~

**At Vinyl and Octavia's House…**

Darkstep knocked on the door of Vinyl and Octavia's house. He was seriously nervous as he wanted to really get the job, but knowing that Vinyl was his marefriend that it wouldn't be hard.

He then heard loud blasts of music and crashing noises and then the door opened and he saw Octavia, sporting bags in her eyes.

'' Hey, Octavia…are you alright? '' Darkstep said.

'' No…Vinyl has been keeping me up all night with her loud music,'' Octavia yawned.

Vinyl Scratch then appeared beside Octavia.

'' Octavia! Who's at the door? Yeahhhhhhhhhh! '' Vinyl said, bumping her head to her dubstep music. She then noticed Darkstep.

'' Hey, Darkstep! '' Vinyl then kissed his cheek. '' What's up? ''

'' I'm here for the job to be your dubstep partner,'' Darkstep declared.

'' Nice! Come in, come in babe,'' Darkstep and Vinyl then walked in.

'' Hey! You know Vinyl, this is my house! '' Octavia groaned.

~I~I~

**President Berry's Office…**

I was sweating bullets as I was called into the President of the Pony Ledger's office. I opened the door very slowly and flew into his room, to see an berry-colored Earth Pony with a buzz-cut mane with a black suit on with a red tie.

'' President Berry, nice to meet you,'' I said, shaking his hoof nervously.

'' Greeting, Pegasus Klutz, I've heard you have some experience in writing stories and activities,'' President Berry said.

'' I do…but only in fantasy, action, and drama.'' I said, '' But…I can open myself up to new things ''

President Berry had that face that said " I don't know ".

I then tried to come up with things to say to make him reconsider his reason.

" Listen, Mr. Klutz…I'm going to give you a chance…'' I started jumping for joy and shaking his hooves in happiness.

'' Thank you, President Berry! I won't let you—'' President Berry then interrupted him.

'' Hold on…before I actually give you the job, we have to discuss some…things,''

~I~I~

**At Vinyl and Octavia's House…**

Darkstep was in the living room, when Vinyl came in.

'' Looking good, Vinyl.'' Darkstep snickered.

'' Thanks, now let's get this goin','' Vinyl said. She sat down next to Darkstep, '' So, first question, do you know what dubstep is? ''

'' Yes, of course! '' Darkstep said.

'' Second question, do you know how to make your own dubstep music and beats? '' Vinyl asked.

'' Yes! '' Darkstep replied.

'' Nice answers, Darkstep. You've got the job,'' Vinyl said.

'' Seriously,'' Darkstep said.

'' Yep, you will be a great partner,'' Vinyl said.

'' Well…will I be a great partner at this,'' Darkstep and Vinyl started making out heavily, when Octavia walked in on them.

'' Music note cookies, anyp—? '' She stopped as she saw the two.

~I~I~

**At the Café…**

Me and Darkstep met up at the Café and talked about their new jobs.

'' Dude, I can't believe we finally got jobs,'' I said, sipping some of my coffee.

'' Awesome as hell right? '' Darkstep said.

'' Hey Darkstep, how about we break out in song,'' I suggested out of nowhere.

'' What do you mean? '' Darkstep said.

'' I mean, in almost every episode Pinkie breaks out into song or any of the Mane 6,'' I explained.

'' So, you what to do something like " Having fun isn't hard, when you have a library card! '' thing from that Arthur show,'' Darkstep said.

'' Yes,'' I said.

''…that's dumb as hell.''

~I~I~

And that's the end of me and Darkstep's adventures of us getting our jobs and that ends this chapter: I hope all of you bronies out there liked it.

Don't forget to R&R~!

Peace out, Bronies!


	10. The Conscious' Arrive Part I

My Little Pony: A New Life!

CH.10: The Conscious' Arrive Part I

By: Dragonxros333

**Disclaimer: I do not My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, except for the two OC's: Klutz and Darkstep. **

**Keep in mind; this is an A.U. (Alternative Universe), now on to the show.**

~I~I~

Today, I introduce me and my cousin: Darkstep's conscious's…Oblivion and Oathkeeper- Klutz's and Calming and Storm- Darkstep's.

**Bold: Oblivion**

_Italics: Oathkeeper_

_Italics with Underline: Calming_

**Bold with Underline: Storm**

Now, on to the chapter…

~I~I~

**At Twilight's House…**

Me and Darkstep were in Twilight's house.

She was conducting a new magic spell that makes ponies switch conscious's.

'' T-twilight…this is making me have a migraine,'' I groaned.

'' Agreed,'' Darkstep said, collapsing to the ground.

'' Come on you guys, I need to finish this spell for Celestia,'' Twilight said, using her magic to get us both up.

'' Maybe we can try again, after I go visit Fluttershy,'' I said.

'' Klutz, Darkstep, please cooperate with me here, I really need a great grade on this test,'' Twilight explained. We both sighed and began to get right back to work again.

'' Okay…Round Twenty, begin! '' Twilight's horn began to glow purple.

Our brains started to glow and we started to sweat-drop.

'' I think I'm going to die! '' Darkstep said.

Suddenly, their brains started to glow brighter and brighter and…

BOOM!

The blast knocked Klutz and Darkstep into Twilight's book shelf.

'' Klutz…Darkstep…are you two okay? '' Twilight asked, coughing.

I then got up slowly. My head felt like…something had just entered it. I then turned to Darkstep, who was always feeling his brain, weirdly.

'' Darkstep, doesn't it feel like…something popped into our heads right? '' I asked, rubbing my head.

'' Yeah,''

Twilight then walked over to us.

'' I hope my spell didn't backfire on you two? '' Twilight asked worriedly.

'' Naw, I don't think anything happened,'' Darkstep said.

'' _Um…yes, something did happen, master Darkstep,'' A voice said,_

Darkstep started looking around, '' Um…who said that? ''

'' Who said what? '' Twilight asked.

'' Yeah, I just heard a voice too! '' I said.

'' **Of course you heard the voice, you and that loser are related and linked together,'' Another voice appeared.**

'' Who the hell said that? '' I said.

'' **My name is Oblivion, master dick! '' Oblivion laughed.**

'' _Watch your mouth brother, he's our master. You have to treat him with respect,'' Yet another voice responded._

'' **Shut it, Oathkeeper, he can disrespect whoever he wants! '' Another voice said.**

'' _Shut up, Storm. He needs to be respectful to his master. You two really are alike,'' Oathkeeper said, angrily._

'' Um…hate to cut on your dumbass conversation, but…WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE ON OUR BRAINS! '' Darkstep yelled.

'' _Well, we are your conscious's. My name is Oathkeeper, the more peace-maker of the two of us,''_

'' **And I' am Oblivion, the badass and better conscious than my brother over here,'' Oblivion snickered.**

He then started to look at Twilight, through his mind mode.

'' **Whoa…she looks sexy,'' Oblivion said. '' Who is that pony? ''**

'' That's Twilight and stop hitting on her in his mind,'' Darkstep said, still linking with me.

'' So, my spell caused you two to reveal your conscious's,'' Twilight said.

'' Apparently,'' I sighed.

'' Let's go to Princess Celestia, she'll know what to do,'' Twilight said.

~I~I~

**Canterlot: Princess Celestia's Castle…**

Twilight, me, and Darkstep got picked up by some royal guards and brought to Canterlot.

'' _So, Master Klutz…do you have any crushes? '' Oathkeeper asked._

Inside my head, pictures of Fluttershy popped up, including all of those pictures I've seen on deviantART of her.

'' No…'' I said.

'' **Straight up liar, this douche likes that Fluttershy girl…and man, do I agree, she is hot. I'd like to bang that any day,'' Oblivion said, getting perverted thoughts.**

'' SHUT UP, YOU'RE JUST A DAMN CONSCIOUS WHO KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT TREATING GIRLS WITH RESPECT! '' I yelled. I then saw Twilight and Darkstep looking at me, like I was crazy.

'' Are you okay, Klutz? '' She said, getting up to walk towards me, '' Are you getting sick or are your conscious's messing with you again? '' Twilight said, putting her hoof on my forehead.

'' It's alright…'' I said.

The royal guards then neighed and flew to ground, approaching the entrance of Celestia's castle.

'' Thank you, royal guards,'' Twilight said.

We three then went inside Princess Celestia's castle to find her talking with her sister, Luna.

'' Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, we have an emergency! '' Twilight said.

The two sisters galloped over to the three of us.

'' What is the trouble? '' Princess Celestia asked.

'' My spell…it didn't go so well,'' she looked back at the two of us, then back at Celestia and Luna, '' My spell revealed their conscious's,''

'' That's…never happened before in all of Equestria, not even back then,'' Princess Luna said.

'' The same…this is truly new to me,'' said Princess Celestia.

The two princesses then walked over to us.

'' Klutz, Darkstep, what exactly happened? '' Princess Celestia asked.

'' **Well, after the twentieth time of trying to perfect the spell, an explosion occurred and we were revealed,'' Storm said, basically telling the whole story.**

'' She didn't ask you anything, Storm.''

'' Sister…this isn't right…we should look up more information on this in the ancient book of Equestria.'' Princess Luna suggested.

'' **What's with all the yapping, don't you ponies know how to let a conscious sleep in peace! '' Oblivion yelled.**

'' Stop complaining, Oblivion. You should really be like Oathkeeper,'' I said, rubbing my temples.

'' **Sorry, but I don't speak nerd! '' Oblivion said.**

'' You better shut your mouth or I can kill you! ''

'' _Master, you can't kill us without killing yourself first,'' Oathkeeper explained._

'' Uh…I knew that,''

After a few minutes, Princess Luna came galloping back to the four of us, wearing a worried face.

'' What's up, Luna? '' I asked.

'' I' am afraid, I have disastrous news…'' Luna said.

'' What is it? '' Twilight asked, afraid.

''…if those conscious's aren't but back in their places…those two will soon die from the overwhelming force of their power,'' Luna said.

'' No…'' I said.

~I~I~

And that's the end of the first part of the two-parter and that ends this chapter: I hope all of you bronies out there liked it.

Don't forget to R&R~!

Peace out, Bronies!


	11. Author's Note 2

Author's Note #2:

Hello, all of you bronies and pegasisters, I'm writing this Author's Note to tell all of my fans of my story, " My Little Pony: A New Life," That I will not be writing Chapter 11 yet because, I' am going on a family trip this week. Sorry, if you were expecting the new chapter. But, I have a preview names of the next few chapters.

CH.11: The Conscious' Arrive Part II

CH.12: The Conscious' Arrive Part III

CH.13: The Mysterious Dragon Egg

CH.14: Double Rainboom

CH.15: I Love You!

CH.16: Another Brony in Equestria?

CH.17: Trixie's in Town

And, those, my friends, are the names of the next chapters to come during Summer Vacation or sooner if I get the chance.

Until then, bye all Bronies and Pegasisters and have a great summer vacation!


	12. The Conscious' Arrive Part II

My Little Pony: A New Life!

CH.11: The Conscious' Arrive Part II

By: Dragonxros333

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, except for the two OC's: Klutz and Darkstep. **

**Keep in mind; this is an A.U. (Alternative Universe), now on to the show.**

**Also, this following chapter introduces a familiar character that lives in the Everfree Forest and is a zebra, I wonder who that could be?**

~I~I~

**Last time on: My Little Pony: A New Life…**

**While Twilight is trying to perfect a new spell, it back fires and makes Klutz and Darkstep's conscious reveal themselves in mind mode. As they go to Canterlot to find out what had happened, they found out that they may be going to the big Equestria in the sky.**

~I~I~

_Flashback…_

_After a few minutes, Princess Luna came galloping back to the four of us, wearing a worried face._

'' _What's up, Luna? '' I asked._

'' _I' am afraid, I have disastrous news…'' Luna said._

'' _What is it? '' Twilight asked, afraid._

''…_if those conscious's aren't but back in their places…those two will soon die from the overwhelming force of their power,'' Luna said._

'' _No…'' I said._

_Flashback End…_

~I~I~

'' That can't happen, me and Vinyl just got together two weeks ago! '' Darkstep whined.

'' _Yeah…I never got to listen to her dubstep music,'' Calming sighed._

'' …Even though you're going to be the cause of our deaths…I love you for saying that,'' Darkstep said, giving himself a hug.

'' I can't die! I can't leave behind Fluttershy…and Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie.'' I then turned to Luna, afraid and scared.

'' Luna, how the hell do we get these things back to their normal state! '' I growled.

'' I did read that there was a way,'' said Princess Luna.

'' What is it? '' Twilight asked.

'' Well…it's called the Trial of the Bonds.'' Princess Luna explained.

'' **the Trial of the Bonds? What is that crap,'' Storm said.**

'' The Trial of the Bonds is where two people with the two conscious go up to the Himaneighyas and…'' Princess Luna said.

'' And…'' Darkstep said.

'' Sorry guys, but that's all I really know,''

'' It's alright, Luna.'' I sighed, '' Darkstep…I guess this is the end of the road for us,''

''…How am I going to tell Vinyl this? '' Darkstep cried.

'' **Hey, master dick. Are you really fucking about to quit! '' Oblivion yelled.**

''…basically,'' I replied.

'' _Darkstep, don't give up. If you want to survive, you guys need to suck it up and go do that trial! '' Calming said._

'' **He's right, master…now, suck it up! You ponies have eleven hours on your hooves! '' Storm said.**

'' …Right…you guys are right,'' Darkstep said. He then turned to me and used his magic to stand me up. I looked at him, angrily. "What are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to move with no prevail.

"We are going to the Himaneighyas, to do this Trial of the Bonds shit,'' Darkstep snickered.

" Okay, but…how are we supposed to get their? " I asked. Princess Celestia looked within the book, " It's beyond the Everfree Forest, where the legendary mountain exists only,'' Princess Celestia explained.

"I think I'm going to die,'' I muttered.

"Well…Klutz, I guess we are out, we'll be back by tomorrow", Darkstep said.

" Wait, let me get the girls to help,'' Twilight said.

After a few minutes, the other girls came into the castle, worried.

Pinkie Pie came flying towards the two of us and said, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Are you two gonna die? If you do die, we'll have to plan a funeral, and I don't wanna plan a funeral! AHHHHHHHH!" Pinkie Pie went running off.

"Are you gentlemen, alright?" Rarity asked.

" _Not to be mean, but we really aren't alright,'' Oathkeeper muttered._

"Um…excuse me, but can we get a move on, I really don't wanna die today,'' I said, getting everyone's attention.

" Right, almost forgot all about it, let's go,'' All of us walked out of the castle, except for Twilight.

"Princess Celestia, why did you stop me?" Twilight asked.

"Because, I wanted to tell you that instead of your test being to create a new spell, it will be to get Klutz and Darkstep to the Himaneighyas. Understood?" Princess Celestia explained.

"You can count on me, Princess Celestia!" And with that, Twilight left off to complete her new test.

~I~I~

**Everfree Forest…**

We had just left the castle, just to enter our next destination towards the Himaneighyas, the Everfree Forest.

As we walked through the dark forest, Fluttershy started to get scared after seeing a large sea serpent crash into the water and started to put her hooves over her face.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" I asked.

She looked up at me and began to smile, "…I guess…"

I smiled back, "Come on, don't worry, I'm right here with you,'' All of my friends started looking at me weirdly. " I mean, _we're _right here with you,'' I smiled.

She blushed, " Um…thank you, Klutz,'' she started to warm up again.

Oblivion started to laugh his mind out, **" Nice save, doofus!"**

"Thanks…" I replied.

Darkstep galloped over to me, "Man, you really like Fluttershy, don't you,"

"…shut up…"

"Hey, ponies, haven't you noticed that we have been walking around in circles?" Rainbow Dash asked, flying into the air, making sure.

Applejack also noticed it, "She's right, I left a trail of apples, so we don't get lost, and this seems to be where we started off searching,'' Applejack said, picking up a shiny red apple, taking a bite out of it.

"We're right back where we started. How are we gonna get to the Himaneighyas now,'' Rarity asked.

Darkstep then got an idea, "ZECORA!"

"Yeah, she could probably help us out!" I said.

"Who's Zecora?" Twilight asked.

"You'll see,'' Darkstep shot back.

~I~I~

**Zecora's Hut…**

Twilight knocked on the door with her hoof. She then turned around at us.

"So, you're saying that this "Zecora" can help us out?" Twilight asked.

" Of course she can, just trust us, she's amazing,'' Darkstep smiled.

The door opened and out came a gray, white, and black Zebra, wearing dzilla neck rings. She also had a cutie mark, which was a gray stylized spiral sun.

The girls became frightened at her appearance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls yelled, loudly.

"Relax, girls! " I yelled.

"Zecora isn't evil, she's a friend,'' Darkstep said.

"Sorry, but, I do not know any of you,'' Zecora finally spoke.

"Yes you do, remember that episode, Bridle Gossip! " I said, trying to trigger so memories.

"Dumbass, they haven't met yet!" Darkstep said, slapping me upside of my head.

" Oh yeah, I forgot,'' I chuckled, nervously.

"Anyways, Zecora, we need your help,'' I stated.

"Why do we have to get help from that horrific zebra voodoo sorceress?" Rarity asked, snobbishly.

" Because, she could probably be the key to locating us to the Himaneighyas,'' I responded.

"The Himaneighyas,'' Zecora looked at us seriously. " Why in all of Equestria are you going to the Himaneighyas, don't you ponies know that is a very dangerous place full of Silver Ursa Majors!"

" But, we have to go there so those two can do this Trials of the Bonds thing so they don't die,'' Rainbow Dash said.

"…luckily for you I know where it is," Zecora said, "Give me a second, while I go get my scarf,''

Within seconds, Zecora came back, wearing her scarf and holding eight other scarfs and giving them to us.

"Thanks,'' We all said.

" You're all welcome, now let's go, we have a dangerous journey ahead of us,''

~I~I~

**Canterlot Castle…**

Princess Luna was looking up at the sky, with the sky starting to dim down, when her sister approached her.

"Luna, are you okay?" Princess Celestia asked.

"No…I'm worried about them, the journey towards the Himaneighyas is a long journey full of weak ice, gorges, traps, and the harmful Silver Ursa Majors,'' Princess Luna said.

"It will be alright my sister, I have faith in my pupil and her friends, especially those two new ponies in town,'' Princess Celestia smiled.

~I~I~

**7 Hours Later: The Himaneighyas…**

7 hours had passed since we had left the Canterlot Castle and traveled through the Everfree Forest. All of us were trudging through the thick snow, weak, tired, and out of breath.

" _Master, are you alright?" Oathkeeper asked, as he saw Klutz fall to the ground in pain._

"KLUTZ!" Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash yelled, rushing to help me up. "Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

" Yep…" I winced in pain. My left hoof had a gash in it.

" That gash looks really bad,'' Rainbow Dash said.

" It'll be alright, Sugarcube." Applejack tore a piece of cloth from the scarf and began wrapping it around my hoof and got me back up.

" Are you sure you are alright?" Twilight asked.

" Stop worrying about me so much, it's just a small gash,'' I said, trying to pretend it didn't really hurt that much.

" Come on, keep together everyone,'' Zecora reminded the others.

" Right,'' Darkstep said.

As we continued to trudge through the heavy snow, Zecora stopped us at a point.

" What's the deal, Zecora?" Pinkie Pie asked, as Zecora stopped her and the rest of us.

" We're here, we're at the Himaneighyas!" The Himaneighyas was a mountain range that was covered in non-stop snow and was higher than Mount Everest, the highest mountain in the world.

" Cool,'' I said.

"Before we venture to the top of the mountain peak, I have to warn you that there will be spine-chilling attacks and ice gorges, and maybe an heavy avalanche, are you ponies ready?" Zecora asked.

"Ready!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Ready!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Ready!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Ready!" Rarity exclaimed.

"…Ready…" Fluttershy whispered.

"Ready!" Darkstep exclaimed.

"Ready!" I exclaimed.

"Ready!" Twilight exclaimed.

" Now…let's go!"

~I~I~

" **Argh! I'd rather had died than climbed this cold mountain!" Storm yelled.**

"_You know you're actually climbing the mountain, and Master Darkstep is climbing?" Calming said._

"**Um…yeah I knew that,'' Storm said.**

" _Idiot brothers, am I right?" Oathkeeper said._

"**You better shut your mouth, you dumbass before I crush your—!"**

"Would you four shut the hell up?! " I yelled.

"**Whatever,'' Oblivion scowled.**

As the nine of us climbed the mountain, the colder it got_. It was like hell but freezin' cold!_

"Zecora, is it normal for the Himaneighyas to rumble constantly?" Rarity asked.

" Oh no,'' Zecora looked up, then yelled. " That's an avalanche heading for us!"

" Please don't let me die today!" Darkstep yelled, clutching to a cliff for safety.

As the heavy snow came down, rolling down rapidly, I began climbing from cliff to cliff, when I noticed an huge ice ball came barreling towards Fluttershy.

_No! I can't let her get hurt! I have to do something quick!_

I flapped my wings and began to soar.

" Ice boulder, here I come!" I flew towards Fluttershy and pushed her out of the way, taking the full hit, falling unconscious…

~I~I~

I opened one of my eyes, looking around to see all white around me.

I then got up from my hooves. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I then turned around to see a man with the color skin of sand, wearing a white robe. It was God.

"Hello there, Jordan,'' I looked at him, shocked and surprised as I looked at him.

"H-H-Hello, God,'' I said. " Anyways, am I in heaven?"

"No…" God answered back, "This is the half-way mark between Heaven and Earth or in your case, Equestria,''

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"Well, you're supposed to be. But…I'm giving you a second chance at life, now go back…TO LIFE!"

And with that, everything turned white again…

~I~I~

And that's the end of the second part of the now, three-parter and that ends this chapter: I hope all of you bronies out there liked it.

Don't forget to R&R~!

Peace out, Bronies and Pegasisters!


End file.
